Revenge Of The Fallen
by itskidrauhl
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno, miembro de una familia adinerada, es secuestrada repentinamente. Su madre y amigos caen en desesperación al no hallar ninguna pista que los lleve al secuestrador, pero al parecer, su propio padre, Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze saben más de lo que aparentan. Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en una ardua búsqueda por encontrar a la mujer que ama.
1. Mascaras

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.** _Inspirada en "Hombre en Llamas"._

_Dedicado a las preciosas del Lado Oscuro._

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fallen.**

_Capítulo I: Máscaras. _

Sus pies caminaban pacientemente por los pasillos oscuros de ese lugar. El mismo tenía candelabros pequeños que tenían un espacio de ochenta centímetros, éstos alumbraban las paredes húmedas y de un lívido completamente gastado. Abrió lentamente la puerta rechinante y lo único que se divisaba era una sombra al finalizar la habitación que se iluminaba en un tenue halo de luz de luna tras una diminuta ventana con rejas oxidadas. Solo podía escuchar su pesada respiración, se mojo los labios con la lengua mientras que una gota de sudor le caía por la frente.

— He traído lo que me ha pedido, Orochimaru-sama — dijo el muchacho entregándole tres sobres color crema.

El hombre se inclinó bajando la capucha de la túnica de un marrón oscuro, revelando sus pequeños ojos en forma de serpiente. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa malvada. — Veo que haz estado progresando rápido.

El chico trató de no mostrar ninguna emoción pero se sentía alegre. Lo que más necesitaba en este momento era una halago. — No fue tan difícil, ellos confían rápidamente en la gente. Creo que es su mayor error.

— Toma asiento, Kabuto —. Y éste hizo caso.

El hombre comenzó a sacar el contenido del primer sobre y a la vez el muchacho comenzó a hablar. — Naruto Uzumaki, tiene diecisiete años, hijo Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, fecha de nacimiento, 10 de octubre. Tipo de sangre: B. Aún no se decide que carrera va a seguir en la Universidad. Es bastante hiperactivo, infantil, positivo, simpático, confianzudo. En su mayoría es bastante torpe.

Dejó de lado el primer sobre para abrir el segundo. El muchacho comenzó a hablar de nuevo. — Sakura Haruno, tiene diecisiete años, hija de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, fecha de nacimiento, 28 de marzo. Tipo de sangre: O. Seguirá medicina en la Universidad. Sensible, su voluntad es fuerte al igual que su caracter, caprichosa en parte, algo molesta, es bastante lista, más que las chicas de su edad, suele enojarse con facilidad y a la vez suele perdonar muy rápido. Lúcida y racional cuando se trata de un momento importante o una crisis. Prefiere sufrir ella misma antes de que le pase algo a un ser querido.

Y por último tomó el sobre que quedaba. — Sasuke Uchiha, tiene diecisiete años, hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, fecha de nacimiento, 23 de julio. Tipo de sangre: AB. Al parecer seguirá ciencias políticas en la Universidad o quizás lo mismo que Itachi, que es policía. En sí me costó tanto saber de él, y es todo lo contrario a Naruto. Frío, antipático, callado, intuitivo, inteligente hasta la médula. No confía mucho en la gente, es severo, orgulloso, narcisista. Cuando quiere algo lo consigue, cueste lo que cueste. Piensa mil veces antes de hacer las cosas; si hay una situación difícil, suele quedarse en el molde, casi como un fantasma. Es de pocas palabras, y los seres queridos que están a su alrededor suelen saber que piensa, en especial Haruno y Uzumaki. Es el hijo mimado de papá y mamá, siempre ha competido con Uchiha Itachi, no se sabe si es envidia o admiración escondida. Me costó bastante conseguir su información, apenas me vio, le caí mal. Por poco que pude observar, con Haruno Sakura, tiene una relación sentimental.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla. — Interesante...

— Disculpe que pregunte esto... Orochimaru-sama — titubeó — ¿Por qué es tan necesario la información de ellos tres, específicamente? También están los Hyuga y los No Sabaku, si quiere puedo-

— No hace falta, Kabuto. Ellos no me interesan, por ahora... — tomó la copa de vino entre sus manos y comenzó a revolverla lentamente.

— ¿Y qué planea hacer? Si quiere decírmelo, claro está...

— Ellos forman parte de una gran columna, a pesar de sus caracteres son queridos por la gente de su alrededor y en especial por su familia. El hecho que sean amigos entre sí o haya amor es aún más satisfactorio, dime Kabuto... ¿qué sucedería si algo malo le pasara a alguno de ellos?

El chico se tensó, si bien no era estúpido, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras. — Habría... ¿dolor?

Orochimaru se revolvió en su asiento riéndose. — Exacto. ¿Qué pasa con la gran columna? Cae. Si se inestabiliza a alguno de los tres, los demás caen a lo mismo que todo a su alrededor. Ellos son como una gran torre, están abajo, sosteniendo a muchas personas. Son como una pieza, son indispensables en la vida de muchas personas que constituyen esa torre, ¿entiendes? Si a alguno le pasa algo, la torre cae, la columna cae. Ese es mi punto, eso es lo que quiero, que la columna caiga.

— ¿Destruirlos?

— Dañarlos, un daño irreparable duele más que una destrucción. Es como encerrar a una persona en un habitación con agua pero sin comida. ¿Sobrevivirá más dos meses bebiendo con algo tan simple que el agua? No. Necesita algo que lo complemente.

— ¿Y aún sabe quién será "la comida"?

El hombre sonrió. — He estado haciendo algunas llamadas para advertirlos, ¿sabes? Fugaku por lo menos ya está alertado, quien no dudará en avisar a Minato y Kizashi. Los quiero atentos, para después arrebatarles lo que está adelante de sus narices. Así que ya sé a quién tengo en mente...

— ¿Cuál es el próximo paso? — preguntó curioso.

— Necesito que averigües sus horarios, tienes menos de dos días. Me he estado viendo con un gran viejo amigo, Danzou, uno de sus apoderados nos ayudará con la misión, será tu compañero, hará lo mismo que tú pero se encargará del Uchiha y Uzumaki. Encárgate de Sakura, sé que se te hará más fácil, el hecho de que le caigas mal a Sasuke no es buena señal.

El chico hizo una reverencia. — ¿Cómo me daré cuenta quien es mi compañero?

— Te darás cuenta al instante. Vete, Kabuto.

— Hasta luego, Orochimaru-sama

Y el joven desapareció por la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ambiente era grande y uno de sus lugares favoritos. El olor a libro nuevo era lo que más le encantaba, sí, ese era. La biblioteca.

Llámenla como quieran, pero ella no iba a dejar de ir ahí por la opinión de los demás. Quien no conocería a Sakura Haruno diría que es un cerebrito, en parte sí, pero también tenía tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Su vida social no era escasa, era una de las personas más conocidas y populares en toda la secundaria y sin hacer nada. Acá todo lo que valía era su apellido. Ser parte de una de las seis familias más ricas e importantes de todo Japón la coronaba como reina—a ella no le gustaban las reinas porque siempre eran las malvadas en los libros—. Leía con tranquilidad, si bien ella prefería libros acerca de ninjas, se había inclinado esta vez por los piratas. Un historia de amor. Suspiró. Había leído millones de historias de amor...

— ¡Frentona!

Sakura se sobresaltó. — ¡Cállate cerda! ¡Es una biblioteca! — chilló en voz baja.

— Lo siento — dijo agitando las manos — ¿Qué haces encerrada aquí como todo una nerd? — se burló mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí y no estás en la clase de Anko-sensei? — remató cerrando su libro.

Ino se encogió de hombros. — Me aburre, además quería saber que estaba haciendo mi mejor amiga...

— Estoy a la mitad de esto — dijo levantando el ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos.

La mirada de asco que hizo la rubia hizo que Sakura ría un poco. — No entiendo como te puede gustar tanto leer. Yo apenas aguanto leer los libros que nos manda Kakashi-sensei.

— Leer es vida — comentó sabiamente.

La chica de ojos azules rodó los ojos. — Claro... ¿sabes qué? Estar aquí encerrada te hace mal, vamos afuera. — dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo bruscamente.

— Pe-pe...

— ¡Sin peros!

Sakura saludó a la bibliotecaria al pasar y ésta se lo devolvió al pasar muy amablemente, ¿cómo no? Haruno Sakura era el miembro más activo que tenía. Corrían por los pasillos aunque la Haruno algo fastidiada, y cuando la chica de cabello rosa se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la salida, se detuvo violentamente.

— ¿¡Por qué paras!? — chilló la rubia.

— No pienso escaparme, Ino. Aún quedan dos horas — dijo cruzándose de brazos — Además hoy es cuatro de junio y...

Se congeló, lo que hizo que su amiga alzara una ceja. ¡Ella lo había olvidado!

— ¡Qué idiota soy! — exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ino al ver a Sakura tan preocupada.

— Mañana por la noche es la cena en mi casa con los Uchiha y los Uzumaki, joder, no tengo nada que ponerme.

Y cuando Sakura vio la sonrisa macabra de Ino, se arrepintió de habérselo dicho. Volvió a tomarla de la muñeca y a jalar de ella, sus pies trastabillaban hacia la salida.

— Tenemos un buen motivo para irnos, ¡shopping!

Entre risa y risa, salieron sin que nadie las viera. Si bien, Sakura no podía creer como su amiga podía correr con tacos tan altos. Se subieron al Audi rosa de Ino, sí, rosa y emprendieron marcha a shopping más caro de la ciudad.

— ¿Tienes tus tarjetas? — preguntó la rubia con brillos en los ojos.

— Sí, pero no pienso gastar mucho — comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— No cuentes con eso, necesitamos un hermoso vestido y la perfección es cara. Debes lucir sexy... y tú ya sabes para qué — dijo dándole un codazo amistoso mientras doblaba en la esquina. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡Ino! — rechistó y la rubia comenzó a reírse. — Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Kiba?

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica de ojos azules desapareció por completo. — Ya sabes... algo... inestable. Peleamos, mucho. Casi todos los días, jamás tiene tiempo para mí pero si para andar de juerga. A veces pienso que él...

Las palabras se desvanecieron pero Sakura entendió lo que quiso decir. — No creo que él te engañe. Sería un idiota si lo hiciera, además, estamos a hablando de Kiba, no deja de ser mi amigo, lo conozco... y si lo hiciera, creo que los demás le hubieran dado una paliza si lo ven haciendo algo que no se debe. Sabes que tienes la ventaja de que seamos un grupo bastante grande y seamos todos amigos.

Ino estacionó en el garage del centro comercial. — ¿Y si tiene otros amigos?

— Tendríamos que dejar de sacar conclusiones, habla con él — dijo Sakura mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad — Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

La rubia asintió mientras imitaba la acción, ambas se bajaron. Les esperaba un largo mediodía...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases de Kurenai-sensei eran aburridas, por lo menos él lo sabía bien. Pero más aburrido era su compañero de banco, a pesar de que fuese su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha era una de las personas más antipáticas y desganadas del mundo—excepto con lo que le convenía. "_Teme hijo de puta_", pensó.

— Oye, teme — susurró dándole un codazo leve. Éste suspiró con fastidio.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, dobe?

— Estaba pensando...

— ¿De verdad? — se burló.

Naruto frunció el ceño. — Calla y escucha _dattebayo_... ¿Qué vas a ponerte para mañana?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, ¿lo estaba preguntando de verdad?

— Lo más elegante que tenga, además no tengo que esforzarme mucho, todo lo que me ponga me queda bien — comentó altanero y el rubio rodó los ojos. — Puedo prestarte unos de los trajes de Itachi, si quieres...

Los ojos Naruto se iluminaron. — ¿De enserio?

— Aunque me debes un favor...

Los hombros del chico de ojos azules decayeron. — Nee, sabía que tanta gratitud por parte tuya no iba a ser gratis.

— ¡Uchiha, Uzumaki! — gritó Kurenai. Ambos se sobresaltaron. — Presten atención o irán a detención.

— Si, sensei — dijeron al unísono como robots.

Luego de que su profesora se diera la vuelta para seguir explicando el gráfico, Naruto volvió a cuchichear otra vez. — ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con un gesto lleno de interés. — Te lo diré cuando lo sepa...

Ambos miraron al frente y su joven profesora seguía hablando. — Si el producto puede ser vendido en mayores cantidades de las que arroja el punto de equilibrio entonces la empresa recibirá beneficios. Si por el-

Una molesta campana sonó marcando el final de clases y el azabache sacó inmediatamente el celular de su bolsillo y movió sus dedos rápidamente en la pantalla. Llevó el teléfono a la oreja y cuando le dio ocupado, rechistó.

Naruto observó la acción y se río mientras se llevaba la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Y tú que mierda te ríes? — cuestionó malhumorado.

— ¿Cenicienta no te contesta? — preguntó con burla.

— _Hmp. _Por lo menos yo tengo una.

— ¡Yo sí tengo una cenicienta, _dattebayo_! — exclamó — Pero yo no soy como tú que vive remarcando todo el tiempo como si fuera una propiedad.

El azabache terminó de guardar las cosas en la mochila. — Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde.

El rubio frunció el ceño pero sus hombros decayeron mientras suspiraba — Tienes razón.

Sasuke no se sorprendió cuando le dio la razón. La relación que tenían Naruto y Hinata era bastante _complicada, _si bien eran pareja hace tiempo ya, aún ninguno de los dos se atrevió a enfrentar el más grande temor de ambos.

— Y la maldad reencarna en Hiashi Hyuga — habló temeroso.

El Uchiha bufó. — Joder, ya hace casi un año que tú y la Hyuga están juntos, no entiendo porque tienes tanto problema en decirle al padre la verdad. ¿Tiene una buena relación diplomática con tu familia, no?

Los ojos de Naruto se achinaron, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y con gesto pensador, confesó: — _Nee_, debí hacer a Sakura-chan mi novia, _dattebayo_. Las cosas serían más fáciles así, porque Kizashi-san me adora.

Sasuke le propinó un golpe a la cabeza y el chico de ojos azules se retorció de dolor. — Cállate de una vez, _usuratonkachi_.

— ¡_Itee_! ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste, teme!? Voy a-

— Disculpen. ¿Ustedes son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke?

Ambos voltearon y lo primero que vieron fue una sonrisa dibujada en una cara pálida, Sasuke alzó una ceja. — ¿Y tú quién eres y qué quieres?

— Soy Matsumoto Sai, estudiante de intercambio, vengo de Hong Kong. Me explicaron las porristas que si quería unirme al equipo de basketball tenía que realizar unas pruebas que ustedes tomarían — explicó amablemente.

Naruto le sonrío. — ¡Oh! Sí, claro. Son bastantes fáciles, pero como hay muchas chicos que quieren unirse tuvimos que hacerlas algo complicadas. Y dime... ¿cómo es Hong Kong?

El rubio y Sai comenzaron a charlar dejando atrás a Sasuke quien suspiró fastidioso y se apuró para alcanzarles el paso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Mmm... ese no.

Sakura se dio la vuelta algo irritada volviendo al vestidor. En sí, a la Haruno nunca le gustó ir de compras, el proceso de vestirse y probarse era complicado, ella prefería verlo y comprarlo al instante, ¿se ahorraría millones de problemas, no? Mientras Ino le arrojaba miles de prendas—que ninguna le gustaba pero la rubia sabía más de moda que ella—, un vestido le llamó la atención. Lo tomó y no dudó en probárselo, cuando se fijó en el espejo se sorprendió. Era negro ceñido, le llegaba hasta los muslos y un poco más arriba, era de mangas cortas, un escote grande pero no a la exageración, tenía forma de cruz en la espalda.

Abrió la cortina y cuando no escuchó la voz chillona de Ino criticando la prenda, supo que eligió correctamente.

— ¡Te ves increíble! — vociferó la rubia — ¡Es el correcto!

Sakura sonrió. — ¿Tu crees?

— Te hace el triple de pechos, maldita zorra. Aunque pienso que jamás tuviste problemas con tu trasero, siempre tuviste uno lindo. Además es ajustado, es sexy. Creo que alguien estará muy feliz mañana por la noche...

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó sonrojada — ¿Cuánto está? No puedo ver la etiqueta.

Ino se paró y se fijó en la etiqueta dorada en la espalda — 10,000 yenes.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron en enormidad — ¡Es carísimo! No, no puedo...

— Sí que puedes, joder Sakura, eres multimillonaria. Tienes que comenzar a gastar algo en tu vida, tus padres no te dan una tarjeta de crédito para que la tengas de recuerdo.

A pesar de estar en duda, Ino Yamanaka siempre terminaba ganando. Y una vez afuera, Sakura suspiró. — No volveré a usarla por seis meses.

Y ambas rieron.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora? — preguntó la chica de cabello rosa.

— ¡Zapatos y accesorios! — chilló la rubia. Sakura rodó los ojos.

Ser mujer era un sacrificio...

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entonces, juegas desde los nueve años?

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai aprovecharon la hora libre por la ausencia de Asuma-sensei para ir al patio del campus, el cual se encontraba inhabitado. Estaban debajo de un árbol, acostados, Sasuke algo más alejado mientras los otros dos charlaban animádamente.

El rubio tuvo tiempo de analizar a su compañero nuevo: era alto, tenía cabello negro corto, ojos del mismo color y su piel que le ganaba a la palidez de Sasuke. Muchos jamás se daban cuenta, pero a medida que charlaba, Uzumaki Naruto, observaba mucho a la gente, no solo era el físico sino las expresiones y se sorprendió al ver que Sai no hacía ninguna. Que siempre mantenía la misma, una sonrisa tiesa.

— Sí, desde ahí me lo tomé como algo serio y comencé a entrenar y perfeccionarme.

— ¿Qué haces además de jugar? — preguntó Naruto.

— Pinto.

Se escuchó un gruñido de Sasuke y cuando ambos posaron la mirada en él, vieron que miraba la pantalla del celular para que después lo guardase con enojo en el bolsillo. Naruto no puedo evitar reír, una vez más.

— ¿Qué dijimos de la risita, dobe?

— No creas que Sakura-chan debe en una orgía porque no te contesta el teléfono — se burló.

La mirada asesina del azabache sobre el rubio hizo que éste callara inmediatamente.

— ¿Quién es "_Sakura-chan_"? — preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

— Haruno Sakura. Es mi mejor amiga y la novia del teme. Nos conocemos desde pequeños... verás, nuestros padres fueron juntos a la secundaria y crecimos todos juntos.

— Como una familia... — entendió el chico de tez pálida.

— Exacto.

— Debe ser muy lindo eso, ¿qué hacen el día? — curioseó

— Mmm... el teme y yo siempre vamos a todos lados juntos, aunque él no lo admita, yo soy su mejor amigo — decía el rubio arrogante mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos — Solemos ir al gimnacio en la tarde, dos horas. Si quieres puedes venir, Sai.

— Oh, claro. _Solo díganme los horarios_ y estaré allí — contestó sonriendo.

— Y luego, no sé que hacemos — dijo el rubio algo pensativo — Nee, solemos ir a buscar a Sakura-chan a sus clases de piano, algo así como a las cinco de la tarde. Luego, jugamos a la Nintendo en la casa del teme mientras Sakura-chan lee libros o estudia, después me voy y el teme y Sakura-chan hacen sus cositas.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la piel nívea del Uchiha. — Cierra la boca, usuratonkachi. Eso lo dices porque no tienes tiempo para tu "_Hinata-chan_"— dijo imitado la voz chillona de su amigo.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — inquirió Sai.

— La novia oculta del dobe — se burló el azabache. Naruto se sonrojó.

— ¿Oculta?

— E-es una larga historia, _dattebayo_.

Una larga campana resonó en el campus y comenzó a escucharse mucho barullo. Y Sai se sorprendió cuando un grupo comenzó a acercarse.

— ¡Al fin! — gritó un castaño tirándose al lado de ellos — Ya me dolían los ojos, que le den por el culo a Iruka y sus putas matemáticas.

— Deja de quejarte, ya pareces peor que Shikamaru — dijo un chico de grandes contexturas que se apresuraba por abrir una barra de chocolate.

— ¿De quién soy peor? — apareció otro con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirada aburrida.

— Si no fuera por tu flojera, ya podrías estar en la universidad — acusó Naruto —... Con Temari-chan.

El rubio observó la mirada perdida de Sai. — Oh, cierto... Chicos, él es Matsumoto Sai. Sai, te presento a Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba. Ellos son de nuestro grupo, pero aún faltan más.

Kiba comenzó a reírse. — No sabía que existiría alguien más blanco que Sasuke.

Esperaban que el azabache le diera algún sopetón pues el carácter de Naruto no era tan lejano al de Kiba, pero el Uchiha se encontró algo ausente, pensante y mirando hacia otro lado.

Naruto asoció que había sido algo que tenía que ver con Sakura, iba a burlarse por tercera vez pero vio la mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

— Vámonos, estoy cansado y tengo algo importante que hacer — habló Sasuke mientras se levantaba y se ponía la mochila en el hombro.

— ¿Sexo desenfrenado? — volvió a bromear Kiba.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta posando la mirada en el Inuzuka con algo de diversión. — ¿Cómo te va con Ino?

_Touché._

Hubo silencio para que la risa de Naruto estallase segundos después. Sai anotó mentalmente que no era recomendable pelear verbalmente con Sasuke Uchiha.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Starbucks_ estaba completamente lleno, pero pudieron encontrar una mesa afuera. Ino sorbía su frappuccino mientras ojeaba una revista. Sakura hacía lo mismo pero en cambio miraba hacia alrededor como si buscase algo.

— Habría que irnos de vacaciones. Tú, Hinata y yo, un fin de semana a un spa, libre de hombres — suspiró la rubia.

— Suenas como soltera — dijo la chica de ojos verdes. Ambas rieron. La rubia observó que alguien conocido caminaba en dirección contraria.

— ¡Kabuto-kun! — chilló con emoción. El chico levantó la mirada y se dirigió hacía ellas con una sonrisa.

— Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, un gusto verlas — dijo después de plantarles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

— Toma asiento — dijo la de ojos verdes con amabilidad.

— Neee, neee, Kabuto-kun — llamó la rubia con su mejor mirada seductora — ¿Qué hacías por estos lados?

— Tuve que cuidar en la mañana a mi madre, pero ahora ya está mejor. Y salí a-

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente. — ¡Carajo! Olvide decirle a Sasuke-kun que estábamos aquí.

Ino rodó los ojos. — Yo no entiendo que tienen los hombres que quieren saber todo el tiempo dónde estás y qué mierda estás haciendo. Será que Kiba jamás lo hizo conmigo y por eso me molesta.

Kabuto se acercó al oído de Ino y le susurró: — ¿Sasuke-kun se enoja mucho si no le avisa dónde está?

— No sabes lo sobre-protector y celoso que es — dijo dando un sorbo al frappuccino.

La Haruno sacó con desesperación su celular y se dio cuenta que estaba apagado. Cuando lo prendió se dio cuenta que tenía desde notificaciones de Whatsapp, Facebook, varios mensajes de texto y dos llamadas perdidas. Se apresuró a llamar a Sasuke.

— _Sakura_ — escuchó la voz ronca de su novio.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! Siento no haberte contestado, estaba apagado y-

— _De eso me he dado cuenta, haz faltado a dos clases. ¿Dónde estás?_

Miró con alarma a Ino y ésta comenzó a hacerle señas. — Yo... acompañé a Ino a hacerse la manicura. Faltaré a mi clase de piano por la tarde, así que no vengan a buscarme.

— _Hn, de acuerdo. ¿Estás bien?_

— Perfectamente. Nos vemos... ¿mañana?

— Quizás...

Sakura río — Te amo.

— _Yo también_ — bisbisó el azabache a través de la línea — _Cuídate_.

— Adiós.

Apenas Sakura había cortado el teléfono, el de Ino comenzó a sonar, ésta al ver la pantalla, rodó los ojos. — Es Kiba.

Se levantó y se alejó.

El chico de pelo gris se giró a la chica y le preguntó: — Así que... ¿piano?

Luego de guardar el celular en el bolsillo, Sakura le sonrió. — Sí, desde hace tres años. Hago ballet clásico los fines de semana.

— Whoa, debo deducir que por tus horarios, eres toda una chica ocupada — dijo Kabuto divertido.

Ella carcajeó. — Dos horas de ballet clásico, los sábados y viernes. Piano tres veces por semana, los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Luego me dedico a estudiar y a divertirme.

— Definitivamente interesante. ¿Y qué haces los martes y jueves? Creo que son los días que estás desocupada.

— Salgo a correr por la tarde, a veces también voy al gimnacio, cuando no estoy tan cansada — rió — ¿Tú que sueles hacer?

— Muy poco. Dormir la mayoría del tiempo, pero leo bastante.

— ¡Igual yo! Me encanta. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

— _No te fíes de un desconocido _— dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sakura parpadeó. — No he escuchado de ese.

— Oh créeme, no quieres leerlo — la mirada de Kabuto se volvió más firme y se ajustó los anteojos — Tampoco sabes que tanto puede encajar en la vida real.

Ino apareció de repente lanzando improperios.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Sakura preocupada.

La rubia rechistó. — La misma mierda de siempre. Kiba es un maldito hijo de puta.

— Debo irme pero... Ino-chan, no debes estar con alguien que no te valora — aconsejó Kabuto poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Yamanaka. A ella le brillaron los ojos y Sakura rió por lo ridícula que se veía su amiga. — Hasta luego bellezas.

Cuando el chico se fue, Ino se volvió a su amiga. — Creo que tiene razón.

La chica de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros. — Sabes que yo te apoyo en cada decisión que tomes, no importa cual sea.

La rubia le sonrió y luego miró su reloj. — Mierda ya son las 14:00 pm. Vámonos, hay que ir a la peluquería, quiero recortarme las puntas.

Sakura la miró cansina. — ¿Es necesario?

La tomó del brazo. — ¡Siempre es necesario!

Rieron y se pusieron en marcha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se dio cuenta que nadie lo miraba, sacó iPhone de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— Misión cumplida, Orochimaru-sama.

Y sonrió con maldad.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Acá yo acompañada de mi idea que la tenía plantada casi hace tres años. Pasó largo tiempo, lo sé, pero hace casi tres años no tenía tanta habilidad para escribir y sigo pensando que no la tengo, pero bueh.

A pesar que de que soy obsesionada con los one-shots este un long-fic, bastante drama. Como saben es rating T así que no tengo nada que avisar, ya están advertidas ;)

Y voy a decirles que yo no soy la que abandona fanfics, a pesar de que a veces me cuesta continuarlos por la escasez de tiempo pero **siempre siempre **logro terminarlos. Es el primer capítulo y obviamente hay muchas cosas que aún no cuadran pero con el tiempo... se sabrá.

Saben que no me gusta hacer fanfics donde mi pairing favorita sufre, pero meh, voy a hacer una excepción.

Así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, muak.

Misa.


	2. Te lo prometo ESPECIAL

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.** _Inspirada en "Hombre en Llamas"._

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fallen.**

_"Te lo prometo" [ESPECIAL]_

_._

_._

El anochecer se acercaba y el Audi rosa de Ino se estacionaba afuera de la mansión de los Haruno al mismo tiempo que dejaban de reírse.

— ¿De seguro que no quieres entrar? — insistió una vez más.

— Quisiera. Pero tengo que irme, el idiota de Naruto me acaba de enviar un mensaje que me esperaba en mi casa porque tiene a alguien que presentarme. Además creo que Kiba está con ellos y tengo que hablar seriamente con él.

Sakura vio como el ánimo de Ino recaía. — Hey — la miró a los ojos — Tranquila, sabes que me tienes y que cualquier cosa, debes llamar, mi teléfono estará prendido toda la noche, ¿sí?

Le sonrió, se abrazaron, y ella se bajó del auto. — Cuídate frentona, nos vemos el lunes. Adiós.

Sakura la saludó con la mano a medida que se alejaba y desaparecía por el horizonte, a la vez, un raro sentimiento le invadió. Se dirigió hacía el equipo de guardias quienes le abrieron la reja amablemente. El jardín frontal era enorme y era la parte que más le gustaba, flores bien cuidadas gracias a su jardinero, el Sr. Satou, desde Hibiscos hasta Lirios, y una gran fuente con dos ángeles que fue construida el día de su cumpleaños. Su mucama de mayor confianza, la recibió en la entrada.

— Buenas noches, Sakura-san — dijo a la vez haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Buenas noches, Shin.

Le quitó el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero y la casa relucía como siempre, ella a veces sentía como que tanto espacio sobraba en este lugar. Su madre adoraba las pinturas y había de ellas por todos lados, desde Rossetti hasta Picasso y sobre todo su obsesión con Dante Alighieri.

— ¿Desea algo de comer, Sakura-san?

— Muchísimas gracias, Shin pero iré a darme un baño y luego a la cama. ¿No sabes cuando mis padres volverán? Mañana tenemos algo importante.

— Su madre me ha llamado y comunicado que volverán mañana en la mañana de Florencia, tomarán el avión privado.

Asintió aunque con algo de decepción. Subió con pesadez las escaleras arrastrando las bolsas con la ropa nueva y cuando encendió la luz de su habitación trató de no gritar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Estaba acostado, sin camisa, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal? — saludó con una de sus típicas sonrisas que solo a ella le dedicaba.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente. — ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? — le preguntó casi como reprendiéndolo.

— ¿No saludarás a tu novio, Sa-ku-ra? — dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía ella. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y que las bolsas resbalaran de sus manos — ¿Estás nerviosa, eh?

La tomó de las manos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la había puesto contra la pared y le comenzó a besar el cuello. — Sasuke-kun, detente, Shin está abajo, podría escucharnos.

— Que la jodan.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— De acuerdo.

Se alejó refunfuñando y se volvía a acostar en la cama mientras miraba las bolsas que se le habían caído. — "Manicura con Ino", sí claro. — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Es un regalo — dijo de repente —... para mañana, ya sabes.

— ¿Lencería hot? — preguntó incrédulo.

Se sonrojó. — ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Hmp. Vas a gastar mi nombre, prefiero que lo grites de esa manera en la cama.

Tomó el almohadón de su puff rosa y se lo arrojó y le dio en la cara.

— Te quejas de Naruto y Kakashi pero casi estas igual que ellos.

— Ellos no son más perfectos que yo — comentó engreído.

— Cállate ya. Me haces acordar a Kiba.

Su mandíbula se desencajó. Y ella largó una estúpida risa para luego sentarse en sus piernas. — Solo bromeo — susurró para besarlo.

— Más te vale. Yo no huelo a perro muerto.

— Habíamos acordado en vernos mañana — dije.

Vio como frunció su ceño. — Debo hablar contigo, es algo importante.

No supo por qué pero sus palabras la alteraron. Nunca usaba ese tono con ella, y lo único que logró fue llevarla a cuando teníamos once años y la consideraba una "molestia", aunque aún sabe que lo hace pero no en la manera en la cual ella lo pensaba.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Clavó sus ojos en los de él, casi no brillaban porque eran como dos piedras negras algo tan oscuro pero no de maldad, sino hasta el punto de ser tan oscuro que no brillaban.

— ¿Sabes qué? Iré a darme una ducha, ponte cómodo y hablaremos, ¿sí?

Suspiró algo relajado y pegó sus labios con los de ella — De acuerdo.

Desapareció por la puerta del baño y la ropa de cama estaba ya arriba del inodoro como la había dejado esta mañana. Se desnudó y encendió el grifo y el agua caliente cayó en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en el que se planteaba que era lo que podía estar sucediendo, porque esa mirada no siempre se encontraba en los ojos de él. Luego recuerda que pensó que se había enamorado de alguien emocionalmente cerrado o por lo menos en público. Pasó el shampoo por su cabello para luego masajearlo y removerlo, tomó el acondicionador para pasarlo sobre las puntas y después pasó el jabón por todo su cuerpo, se enjuagó y cerró el grifo. Salió tomando la toalla y secó su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tomó el peine y comenzó a desenredar. Se colocó la ropa interior y la gran camisa de Sasuke-kun quedaba bien como ropa de cama.

Cuando salió del baño pudo admirar su gran gesto de aburrimiento mientras su dedo pulgar se movía rápidamente sobre el control, acostado en la cama, totalmente relajado. Se dirigió hacía la cama, acostándose adentro de ella y apagando la lámpara mientras el noticiero decía que el clima no amainaría. Esta semana haría mucho frío y había que rogar que no nevara.

— ¿Qué sucede? — susurró en su oído mientras lo abrazaba. Él pasó su brazo por su cintura acercándola a él.

— Es algo largo — pudo escuchar su indecisión y como se removía incómodo. Le pareció extraño, porque a la vez, él no era de titubear a la hora de decir las cosas. Lo miró fijo. — Tampoco quiero asustarte.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. — Dímelo, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿No haz notado... cómo si últimamente te siguieran?

Tardó en procesar la pregunta y cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. — Pu-pues no.

— Es algo que pasó en los últimos meses — aclaró su garganta — No me había dado cuenta hasta que escuché una conversación entre mi padre y el tuyo.

Eso la tomó de sorpresa.

— ¿Nuestros padres conversando acerca de qué? — la voz de ella se volvió más seria.

— Han recibido amenazas — Sakura se horrorizó — Sé que no han atentado contra mi madre porque ya me hubiese enterado, de Itachi aún no sé nada pero últimamente veo a mi padre bastante... descolocado. Como muy precavido. Jamás lo había visto así, ¿no te haz enterado de nada por parte de Kizashi?

Sakura negó y la vez se sintió ofendida. Sabía que con sus padres no se veían todos los días pero a veces sentía que no nos conocían lo suficiente tanto que ellos no le confiaban esas clases de cosas. — ¿Naruto lo sabe?

— He hablado con él, no se sorprendió de nada. Dijo que Minato también ha estado actuando algo... _extraño_.

— ¿Quién crees que sea? — preguntó.

Él arrugó el ceño. — No lo sé, pero sea quien sea, hay que ser prudentes. No quiero que hables con nadie que no conozcas... en especial con ese estúpido de Kabuto.

Ella observó su gesto de asco y río. — Él es buena persona.

— Hay algo que no me gusta de ese tipo. Sakura, sabes que somos chicos con dinero, Naruto y yo incluídos, con familias de más poder en el país y en el extranjero y va a haber gente que no siempre va a tener buenas intenciones...

Comenzó a masajear su espalda. — Debes tranquilizarte, quizás no sea nada.

— Quizás sea algo.

Suspiró. — No digo que no haya que ser atentos pero tampoco es para tomarlo tan... _así._

Gruñó y se levantó de la cama repentinamente.

— ¡Diablos, Sakura!, si te lo estoy diciendo tan discreto es porque a veces yo también siento como si me estén siguiendo o incluso grabando. No me importa que me suceda algo en lo absoluto, yo solo...

Se interrumpe y sopesa la reacción de ella con ojos muy húmedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—... no quiero que nada te suceda... — concluyó en un susurro. Ella se paró en la cama y se lanzó hacía él en un tibio abrazo. Sakura comenzó a sollozar y escondió su cara en el cuello del azabache.

— N-no va a pasarme nada.

— Deja de llorar, detesto que lo hagas.

Ella se separó limpiándose las lágrimas, él la tomó del rostro, besándola pasivamente. — P-prometo cuidarme y que si veo algo extraño, te llamaré de inmediato.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo.

— Es hora de dormir — murmuró él contra sus labios. Sakura asintió y ambos se acostaron, él se aseguró de abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella musitaba un _"Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun"._

_._

_._

_._

_— _¿¡Ella!? Pero señor...

Orochimaru alzó una ceja y con voz impasible preguntó: — ¿Acaso tienes algún problema, Kabuto?

Trató de no discutir pero no pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa. — Si me disculpa, señor, yo creo que el Uchiha y Uzumaki estaban más capacitados para esta clase de _plan._

El hombre río irónico. — Cuando me enteré que Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno habían tenido una hermosa niña supe que ella era la indicada. ¿Haz visto sus lazos? Mejor amiga de Naruto-kun y novia de Sasuke-kun. ¡Es perfecta! — volvió a reír pero con maldad. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

— ¿Qué se supone que hará? — susurró.

Orochimaru llevó la mano a su mentón, acariciándolo. — Esto es lo que harás... y escucha con mucha atención porque no puede fallar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola amores! ¡No me maten! Dirán: "¿Qué carajos acaba de subir esta loca?". Y les explico, es como la introducción a lo que va a ser la gran aventura que se aproxima, por lo menos para Sasuke y Naruto y la lucha que hará Sakura para sobrevivir. Esto tendría que haber salido en el primer capítulo pero por distintas razones, no pasó. Por lo tanto decidí subirlo como un capítulo especial, por como lo ven, tampoco es largo y el capítulo que le sigue, lo voy a subir el jueves o viernes y si hay problemas quizás lo haga el sábado, pero recuerden, **YO SIEMPRE TERMINO UNA NOVELA Y MÁS SI ES MÍA.**

Acá les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 3: "Lo vi antes".**

_— ¡Hinata! Es bueno encontrarte aquí._

_La morena se sorprendió de ver a Sakura en ese mismo lugar._

_-/-_

_— Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿no te parece extraño?_

_— ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_— ¿Ese auto no estaba en la feria?_

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la muchacha. _

_-/-_

_— ¿Dobe dónde está, Sakura?_

_— Pensé que tu la traerías, teme._

_-/-_

_Kizashi miró el reloj y miró de reojo a Fugaku quien le devolvió la mirada._

_— Sakura se está tardando mucho — susurró Mebuki algo nerviosa_

_-/-_

Jojojo, sufran.

Nos leemos ;), Misa xox


	3. Lo vi antes

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.** _Inspirada en "Hombre en Llamas"._

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fallen.**

_Capítulo II: "Lo vi antes"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Sasuke-kun...

— Hn...

— Arriba, ya es de día.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron divisando primero unos ojos verdes claros mirándolo con vivacidad. Podría decir que le molestaba que lo levantaran por la mañana pero no cuando era por parte de ella. Se había acostumbrado a tener como primer plano del día sus ojos alegres al igual que su sonrisa. No se podría quejar ni molestarse con ella—lo haría con Naruto luego.

Ella se encontraba sentada en su cadera y se reía de él que no podía abrir los ojos. — Tengo sueño — suspiró él mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda de la chica en busca del sujetador. Sakura le dio un golpecito en las manos para deshacer su acción y se inclinó hacía la mesa de luz alcanzando su gran _Nikon D3100. _

— Sonríe, Sasuke-kun — dijo, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Sasuke podía intuir que le estaba sacando fotografía por el pequeño ruido que emanaba el aparato.

— Detente, Sakura — renegó él, quitándola de encima al igual que la cámara y se posicionó encima de ella. — Ahora tú sonríe...

Ella comenzó a sonreír, a sacar la lengua y a hacer caras raras mientras que él obtenía todas esas hermosas—según él pero no lo admitiría de así porque sí—imágenes. A pesar de que lloviera a cántaros, Sakura no pudo evitar abrir un poco la cortina antes de despertarlo incluso cuando el alumbramiento fuese escaso. Sasuke dejó la cámara a un lado para comenzar a besar su cuello lo que le produjo a ella mucha gracia.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, que haces? — susurraba riendo.

— Quiero mi desayuno — gruñó con excitación mientras colocaba la cámara en la mesa de luz sin dejar de besarla.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a acariciar toda la espalda del moreno, encontrándose así como ella le llamaba: _"piel de bebé". _Mientras se concentraba en acariciarlo, las manos de él comenzaron a divagar por su abdomen causándole cosquillas y después la sintió en sus senos y cuando apretujó con lentitud uno de estos no pude evitar gemir. Bajó sus manos hacía sus muslos suaves, levantando y quitándole el pijama de una buena vez. Sonrió altanero al ver la lencería negra que tenía puesta, pudo ver como se mordía el labio inferior, su cabello desparramado por toda la almohada. _Jo-der_. Algo dentro de su pantalón comenzó a apretarle. Alcanzó la cámara y comenzó a sacarle fotografías. — No piensas revelar eso, ¿o sí? — preguntó Sakura tímidamente

Él soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. — Serán solo para mí. Ni creas que voy a dejar que alguien te vea así, ¿verdad?

Ella río, lo tomó de la nuca acercándolo y atrapando sus labios. La cámara resbaló de las manos de Sasuke, terminando en el suelo pero estaba más interesado en desabrochar el sostén de su novia. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido, un molesto pitido resonó haciendo que él frunza el ceño. Sakura se lo quitó de inmediato de encima haciendo que el azabache se quejara.

— ¿Qué diablos?

Sakura tomó el _beeper. — Tsk. _Debo irme — y se levantó rápidamente.

Sasuke gruñó. — ¿Qué mierda es eso?

— Es el hospital. Tsunade-shishōu me necesita — dijo mientras se ponía un jean negro.

— ¿Vas a ir al hospital y dejar a tu perfecto novio, en tu cama y excitado? — rechistó.

Ella tomó los borcegos rosas y sacó su piloto de lluvia del mismo color. — Es una urgencia —. Sasuke rodó los ojos — Hoy en la noche te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

Se acercó al espejo tomando el cepillo y trató de hacer algo con su cabello pero se lo dejó suelto con el flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. Sintió como los brazos del azabache rodeaban su cintura, besando su hombro cubierto. — No te arregles tanto.

Se dio la vuelta. — ¿Por qué?

— Por los otros hombres...

— Jamás me fijaría en otro hombre, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Sasuke inhaló, era irreal el sentimiento de perderse en esos orbes verdes brillantes y como ella le decía aquello casi todo el tiempo pero no era como si las palabras se desgastaran, ella se abrazaba a esos sentimientos y le entregaba su corazón con cuidado pero con confianza. El azabache unió sus labios, ella sabía que a él no se le daban bien las palabras, todo se veía en sus acciones. — Déjame llevarte.

Rápidamente, Sasuke se vistió mientras el celular de ella sonaba.

_"Mensaje nuevo de: Cerda._

_"Kiba y yo hemos terminado, no te alarmes, estoy en buena compañía en estos momentos, envíame una foto de tu vestido en la noche. Muak :)"._

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, Sasuke la observó. — Kiba e Ino han terminado.

El azabache se encogió de hombros, era algo que veía venir pero tampoco lo diría en voz alta. Kiba era su amigo pero en las relaciones era un completo desastre, incluso, se consideraba mejor novio que él. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Shin pasando el plumero.

— Buenos días, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama — dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— Buenos días Shin, debemos irnos rápido tengo una emergencia en el hospital, si mis padres llegan diles que los veré hoy en la noche, ¿sí?

La mucama asintió mecánicamente, Sakura abrió la puerta y la ventisca helada los golpeó fuertemente. El cielo estaba encapotado y la lluvia había parado. El BMW de Sasuke estaba estacionado en el Garage, se adentraron en él y saludaron cordiales a los guardias de seguridad de las rejas.

— ¿Cómo los manipulas para que te dejen entrar? — preguntó Sakura curiosa.

Sasuke sonrió mientras mantenía la vista al frente. — Con un poco de café caliente y _croissant _recién hechos, todo es posible.

Ella río y encendió la radio, "_Paper Doll_" de John Mayer sonaba contra las ventanas empañadas del auto. Sakura se recostó en el asiento y con sus labios pegados al suave cuero, susurró: — Quiero que nos vayamos lejos, de vacaciones a algún lugar.

A él le pareció extraña la pregunta. — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Francia. Tú y yo, ¿lo prometes?

— Iremos, te lo aseguro — respondió a la vez que ajustaba el espejo frontal del auto y su miraba reposaba un auto bastante lujoso venía detrás de ellos. No le tomó importancia.

A pesar de la lluvia, el tráfico era bastante rápido. Al parecer, este sábado nadie quería salir. Todo el mundo prefería quedarse en casa, calientes y abrigados. Luego de diez minutos, ambos divisaron el Senju's Hospital, el hospital más prestigioso de todo el país. Donde Tsunade, la madrina de Sakura, era dueña y directora. Sasuke se estacionó y suspiró y ella se quitó el cinturón. — ¿Qué harás?

— Probablemente iré a la casa del dobe a despertarlo, y luego irme. Solo para joderle la existencia... — Sakura rodó los ojos — Luego iré con mi madre, está muy entusiasmada con todo esto de la cena.

— Te veré esta noche. Iré a lo de Naruto para que me lleve, así que no te quiero ver ahí a la noche. Es sorpresa. — dijo ella abriendo la puerta y acercándose a él. — Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Nunca lo olvides.

Y finalizó con beso rápido y tierno, cuando al azabache se le ocurrió una respuesta, ella ya estaba subiendo las escalinatas del lugar. Podía ver como su cabello flameaba por las fuertes ráfagas, su figura delgada y pequeña se perdía entre la gente que entraba en el hospital. Algo en su pecho le dio una tremenda incomodidad, pensó que debería ir a comprarle café y llevárselo, ya que ella no había desayunado nada, o quizás también esperarla. Pero supo que también necesitaba tiempo para ella y sus cosas, así que apretó el acelerador y se fue del lugar.

**-/-**

Sus pies corrían con desesperación luego de que se había deshecho de su ropa anterior cambiándola por una cómoda color azul cielo, su nariz inhaló un olor que se mezclaba a antibiótico y a gaza. Ese era el olor a hospital. Y le encantaba. Por eso cuando su madrina vio que tenía talento para la medicina no dudó en invitarla a que la ayude en el hospital, aunque trataba de no darle rondas, ya que la exigencia la tenía en la escuela, Sakura amaba quedarse allí el mayor tiempo posible. Golpeteó dos veces la puerta blanca con el cartel de metal: "Dra. Tsunade Senju".

— Pase.

Una vez que abrió la puerta creyó que se encontraría con su "maestra", pero lo que encontró fue a Shizune, amiga y mano derecha, revolviendo papeles por doquier con nerviosismo.

— ¡Sakura, haz llegado! ¡Debes ir a Guardia de inmediato!

No le dio tiempo a respirar y Sakura salió corriendo de allí y cuando llegó lo único que vio fue puro caos. Médicos de acá por allá, camillas por todos lados con pacientes heridos, también el aire se llenaba de llantos de bebés y gritos descomunales. Pudo reconocer una cabellera rubia a lo lejos, yendo con rapidez y se acercó a ella.

— ¡Tsunade-shishōu, ya estoy aquí! — se presentó como si fuera un sargento.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Hubo una explosión en una de las ferias de Konoha, más de cincuenta heridos, ve y atiende a las pequeñas injurias así pueden irse a casa, están por allá.

Sakura asintió y se dio la vuelta, a medida que se acercaba podía reconocer la figura esperando sentadas en la banca blanca.

— ¡Hinata! Es bueno encontrarte aquí — la aludida subió la cabeza encontrándose con la chica de cabellos rosas — En realidad... no tan bueno — susurró mientras miraba el gran tajo en su mano que era cubierto por algún trapo que estaba mojado en pura sangre.

La morena se sorprendió de ver a Sakura en ese mismo lugar. — Hola Sakura-chan, he tenido un pequeño accidente — dijo tratando de levantar la mano pero quejándose en el proceso.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y acercaba la mesa con los objetos médicos.

— Pues, estaba en la feria comprando un par de cosas para el cumpleaños próximo de Hanabi-chan y no recuerdo en qué momento pero hubo una gran explosión y cuando me desperté estaba tirada en el suelo y la mano me dolía, lo único que vi fue sangre.

Sakura le tomó la mano y quitando con cuidado el trapo sucio. — Voy a tener que desinfectar y suturar, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo tomando las agujas.

Hinata asintió. — ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?

Ella sonrió. — Más que bien, ¿y tú? Quiero decir, si Naruto y tú han hablado...

La chica bajó la cabeza de inmediato y con algo de tristeza dijo: — No hemos tenido oportunidad, sabes como es mi padre. Naruto-kun le tiene bastante miedo.

— Ese baka — refunfuñó la chica. Hinata tartamudeó de inmediato.

— Pe-pero Sakura-chan, yo lo entiendo porque a mi me sucede. Es complicado hablar con él, es frío y tiene una mente cerrada.

— Te contaré algo, Hinata — la morena le prestó atención — Lo mismo me sucedía con Sasuke-kun — la muchacha se sorprendió — Antes de que seamos pareja, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, es más solo me veía como alguien con quien le podía prestar mis muñecas para incendiarles el cabello — río — Pero fue a la edad de once, cuando nos quedamos encerrados en un ascensor y tuve un ataque asma. No puedo recordar mucho, pero según Naruto, él preguntaba todo el tiempo por mi, y se preocupaba. Por fin lo hacía. Comenzamos a acercarnos, íbamos por los parques, charlábamos mucho... creo que no hay cosa que no sepa de él. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya éramos novios. — finalizó — A veces, hay que dejar que fluyan o darles un empujón. Así que agradezco a ese ascensor. Arriésgate, Hinata.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de determinación. — H-hai.

— Con respecto a tu mano, ya está, debes venir en un par de semanas para que te quiten los puntos. Déjame acompañarte a buscar un taxi.

Hinata asintió sonrojada. Sakura le avisó a Tsunade que volvería en menos de cinco minutos. Cuando salieron por las puertas, el viento de la media mañana de Japón las golpeó con fuerza, la chica de ojos verdes alzaba la mano pero era imposible parar un taxi con este clima. La mayoría iban llenos. Hinata paró su mirada en algo que le causó curiosidad. — Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿no te parece extraño?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Ese auto no estaba en la feria?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la muchacha. Siguió la mirada disimulada de Hinata hacia un _Chevy Nova SS_ color azul con franjas blancas y vidrios polarizados. La quitó inmediatamente cuando se sintió observada al mismo tiempo que un taxi estacionaba delante de ellas. — Debo irme. Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos y la venda, Sakura-chan. Envíale saludos a Sasuke-kun de mi parte.

Sakura salió de su trance y le dio un cálido abrazo. — Hinata, escúchame, cuídate mucho, si ves algo inusual en el camino hacía tu casa, solo llámame a mi o a Naruto.

Se encontró con los ojos confundidos de la morena. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, solo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y se subió al taxi, apenas arrancó el auto, se metió inmediatamente al hospital. Precavidamente, por las ventanas miró al _Chevy_ quien no se inmutó porque Hinata se haya ido de allí. _No la estaban siguiendo a ella,_ pensó.

**-/-**

Antes de que pudiera introducir las llaves, la puerta se abrió sola y lo primero divisó fue la gran sonrisa de su madre. — Sasuke-chan.

Alzó una ceja, ¿desde cuando...? ¿a menos qué...? Se metió dentro y vio una espalda fornida dentro de una campera de cuero y una coleta que llegaba hasta los hombros. _Joder, no podía, no. _Y cuando el sujeto volteó, sus más temidas sospechas se confirmaron. — ¿No piensas saludarme, _baka-ototou_?

Uchiha Itachi había regresado a Japón.

Mikoto largó un gritito de alegría. — ¡Al fin está toda la familia unida!

Sasuke miró de reojo las maletas que estaban alrededor del salón-comedor, supuso que había llegado un poco antes que él. Buscó con la mirada a su padre pero no lo encontró. — Itachi... — susurró. Su mirada no decía nada, ahora mismo le daba igual si su hermano estaba en la misma casa que él. Podía estar viviendo en un iglú y tampoco le interesaría. El moreno reparó vagamente la mirada en su madre, quien estaba llena de harina y su cabello ceniza atado en una cola de caballo donde unos cabellos caían, las arrugas eran poco notorias ya que ella podría tener el mejor tratamiento anti-arrugas del país. Tenía su bata de cocina y supuso que debería estar cocinando. Pues, los Uchiha tenían las ciento cinco mejores pastelerías en todo el mundo y Mikoto Uchiha era la principal creadora, quien siempre insistió que todo el dinero traído a la casa no debería ser solo por Fugaku, ella amaba cocinar y decidió utilizarlo para algo útil.

Itachi inhaló con regocijo. — Huele tan bien...

La matriarca Uchiha sonrió enormemente. — Cupcakes de café. Tus favoritos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Vamos a sentarnos, los cupcakes están listos, traeré un poco de té.

A pesar de la insistencia por parte de Fugaku, Mikoto jamás quiso tener mucamas. Ella dijo que puede ser trabajadora y ama de casa al mismo tiempo. A Sasuke nunca le gustó su salón-comedor, por eso siempre evitaba comer en él, había flores por todos lados, estaba iluminado de acá para allá. Floreros y fotos por doquier. Por un momento envidió los gustos de Mebuki Haruno, y eso era algo que Sakura sabía y se reía y ella siempre agregaba: "_La inexistente Mebuki Haruno_" por la falta de presencia materna en su casa. Aunque Sasuke sabía que a ella en el fondo le dolía, Sakura siempre tenía a Mikoto para cocinar cosas juntas y ayudarla con cosas de las pastelerías.

Una vez sentados, Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo enfocó sus ojos en un ramo de flores de cerezo que su madre había puesto dentro del florero arriba de la mesa. Cerró los ojos. _Sakura..._

Desde que dejó el hospital, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió y sigue haciéndolo, el hecho de que Naruto no esté en casa también le pareció extraño. Mikoto abordó con una bandeja con cupcakes y a su lado una tetera y tres pequeñas tazas de porcelana.

— La cocina es un verdadero desastre, tengo varias tortas que llevar a la pastelería. ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo en Estados Unidos, hijo? — le preguntó a Itachi.

El hombre se llevó un cupcake a la boca. — Arduo trabajo, estoy en equipo con Shisui... pero además con Deidara, Sasori y los demás, ¿los recuerdas?

Ella asintió y Sasuke resopló con aburrimiento. — Y dime, Sasu-chan, ¿cómo está Sakura-chan?

— Bien, fue al hospital, está ayudando a Tsunade.

— Esa niña será brillante cuando sea grande. Un increíble cirujana, y ojala que plástica... así puede aumentarme el busto.

Sasuke escupió todo su té e Itachi rompió en risas. — ¡Mamá!

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás le cuenten esto a su padre. Es un secreto de madre a hijos. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Ita-chan?

— Quizás dos semanas, estamos de vacaciones. El tío Madara es bastante exigente .

El moreno menor alzó una ceja. — ¿Trabajas para Madara? Oh sí... de esclavo sexual.

— ¡Sasuke!

— No puedes decir mucho tú, ¿y esa amistad con Naruto? Yo sabía que se amaban desde el primer momento que se vieron...

— ¡Itachi!

— Para tu información pedazo de idio-

— ¡Sasuke, cuida tu vocabulario!

El Uchiha mayor lo miró con burla. — Eso, hazle caso a mamá, Sasuke_-chan._

El aludido frunció el ceño poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y mirándolo retador. Pasaron treinta segundos y Sasuke se retiró de allí por la puerta de entrada. Mikoto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo miró mal a su hijo mayor. — Itachi...

— No me mires así, él empezó.

**-/-**

Debería estar destrozada pero lo estaba manejando muy bien. O eso suponía.

Ir a patinar sobre hielo con Naruto y su nuevo amigo había sido buena idea. Se llamaba Sai y apenas lo vio, le gustó, aunque confesó internamente que jamás había visto a alguien más extraño que él. Siempre preguntando sobre sentimientos, e incluso metía comentarios inoportunos sin darse cuenta. Ino trataba de corregirlo cada vez que podía...

— ¿Y entonces...?

— Ah sí, jamás le digas a una persona lo gorda que está. Ni tampoco cuanto esta comiendo, ¿sí?

El chico asintió casi mecánicamente. Se encontraban fuera de la misma, Naruto devorando un tazón de Ramen mientras ellos habían comenzado a degustar una hamburguesa.

— Y a las chicas debes decirles que están muy lindas pero no en exceso y menos si no hay confianza.

— No en exceso. Confianza. Lo tengo. — dijo mientras lo anotaba en su libreta. Ino suspiró.

— No hace falta que lo anotes.

— Pero...

— Pero no.

Naruto no prestaba atención a la situación ya que se encontraba muy concentrado tratando de terminar su plato.

El semblante de Sai cambió. — Cuéntenme sobre su amiga, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

— Sakujara-chjan — trató de decir el rubio mientras sorbía sus fideos.

Ino alzó una ceja. — ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?

— Porque me dijeron que quiere estudiar medicina, y a mi hermana le interesa la medicina. Se llevarían bien.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó de inmediato: — Sakura tiene novio.

El moreno parpadeó sin entender. — Oh, ¿Sasuke-san, verdad?

— ¡Sí! Y están juntos hace tiempo, se aman, y él es bastante celoso.

Cuando Naruto habló cuando terminó de comer. — Ese maldito teme, teníamos once cuando se hizo el salvador de Sakura-chan y ya la quería toda para él.

— ¿Salvador?

— El baka la salvó de ahogarse en un ascensor, y meses después ya eran novios, y ahora son inseparables — comentó Naruto tomando de su bebida.

— ¿Tú la conoces mucho, Ino-chan? Son mejores amigas. Sería lindo tener una amistad así — confesó aunque sintiéndose raro por decirlo.

Ino sonrió ampliamente. — Lo somos desde pequeñas. Ella antes era tímida, anti-social, aunque lo sigue siendo. Pero apenas la conozcas, vas a encariñarte, te lo aseguro.

— Por supuesto. — Y Sai sonrió de la forma que a Naruto no le gustaba.

**-/-**

Había llamado a Shin para que estacionara su auto afuera, pues ya eran cerca de las siete y media de la tarde y su día estuvo repleto de mirar operaciones u ayudar pacientes con injurias menores. Se vistió con la ropa que había llegado y saludó a Tsunade quien le agradeció por haber venido y a una que otra enfermera, ya que ella era conocida en el lugar, aunque no siempre caía bien, ya que la tachaban como: "_la mimada de Tsunade_"aunque poco le importaba. Salió del lugar y sintió un alivio cuando el Chevy había desaparecido. Su _Sedan Deportivo_ había sido un regalo por parte de la familia Uchiha por su cumpleaños número 17, aunque al principio no quiso aceptarlo cuando se tiene a Mikoto-_lograconvercertedetodo_-Uchiha, es casi imposible decir que no. Le pareció increíble cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer. Luego recordó que en invierno anochecía más rápido.

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, iría a lo de Naruto para ir con él, ya que Shin se había tomado el trabajo de cargar su vestido, zapatos y accesorios en los asientos traseros, necesitaría ayuda de Kushina definitivamente. Estaba emocionada. Encendió la radio y _"Royals"_ de Lorde sonaba, una de sus canciones favoritas del último tiempo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que no había nada de tráfico, pero quizás entendía a la gente, hacía frío y la mayoría estaba en su casa, acurrucados, mirando una película. A ella también le gustaría eso, y lo haría. Un domingo con _su_ Sasuke-kun no estaría nada mal. A veces se preguntaba si había sido bendecida con algo especial.

La casa de Naruto quedaba lejana al hospital. Suspiró con pereza. Tomó la autopista, casi vacía, y fue ahí cuando lo vio. El chevy. No solo era uno, eran cuatro... e iban hacía ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Antes de los tomatazos y el odio, quiero decir algo que va a justificar el hecho de que casi me tardé una semana entera en no actualizar, ME CORTARON LA P*** LUZ. Sí, en Argentina hace bastante calor por lo que hace que tenga baja la tensión y si yo llego a prender algún electrodoméstico y la luz viene de repente, puede ser que se me queme. No fue por mi irresponsabilidad, ya que el capítulo estaba listo para ser subido el día que dije que lo haría pero vinieron estos inconvenientes y cuando una tiene una madre que es bastante insistente con cuidar esas cosas, es bastante complicado desobedecerla. Así que discúlpenme, no quiero que piensen que no la voy a seguir porque recién voy por el tercer capítulo y este es mi gran proyecto 2014. Y por última vez, mil disculpas. Trataré de actualizar el sábado o domingo, y crucen los dedos para que no hayan cortes de luz.

**Capítulo III: "Secuestro".**

_— Sas-Sasuke-kun hay hombres siguiéndome._

_-/-_

_— ¡Escúchame, Sakura! ¡Con Naruto estamos yendo hacía allí, tú sigue conduciendo, no importa qué pero jamás te detengas!_

_-/-_

_— Ella solo me dijo que cuidara, pero no sabía a lo que se refería. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado con ella..._

_— Tranquila, Hinata-chan. No llores, onegai._

_-/-_

_— ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? — lloraba Mebuki._

_— ¿¡Cómo que amenazas!? — vociferó Mikoto._

_— ¿¡Y por qué mierda no nos dijeron, datte-bane!? — gritó Kushina._

_-/-_

_— ¿D-dónde estoy?_

_— Hola, Sakura-chan. Mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy tu nuevo Amo._


	4. Secuestro

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.** _Inspirada en "Hombre en Llamas"._

* * *

_"Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo"_

**_- Franz Grillparzer (1791-1872)._**

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fallen.**

_Capítulo III: "Secuestro"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tomó la autopista, casi vacía, y fue ahí cuando lo vio. El chevy. No solo era uno, eran cuatro... e iban hacía ella._

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— No... puede ser — susurró con temor. Al principio, solo por una fracción de segundo pensó que no irían hacía ella, pero uno de los _chevys_ comenzó a acelerar justo para ponerse al lado izquierdo de su auto, miró pero el vidrio era muy oscuro. — ¡Diablos! — maldijo golpeando el volante. Trató de mantenerse tranquila ya que sabía que la estaban viendo, y tenía que hacerles creer que no sabía que la estaban siguiendo.

**-/-**

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media y _Le Due Torri _abrió sus puertas para la familia Uchiha. Mikoto llevaba un hermoso vestido tubo negro ceñido descotado y también sus muñecas y cuello estaban decorados por brillantes diamantes. Fugaku tenía un traje _Italian Cut _mientras que Itachi tenía un _Tuxedo _que Sasuke calificó como _"ridículo, infantil, horrible y exagerado", _él se vistió sencillamente con una camisa blanca, un pantalón pinzado negro y zapatos del mismo color.

— ¿No creen que es muy temprano? — preguntó la matriarca Uchiha mientras tomaba asiento. Fugaku se colocó a su lado e Itachi al lado de Sasuke quien lo miró con fastidio.

— Es la hora que nos han dicho — respondió su marido desganado.

Los dedos de Sasuke repiqueteaban en la mesa mientras miraba su reloj. La puerta del restaurante abrió y el moreno menor miró expectante ya que lo primero que vio fue cabello rosa. _Sakura_. Pero no, solo era la madre de ésta, quien llevaba un vestido _línea A_ corto color coral mientras que Kizashi se había decidido por un _Chaqué_ color azul.

— ¡Mebuki cariño, por aquí! — escuchó la voz de su madre con entusiasmo quien se levantó junto al resto de su familia para recibir a los Haruno, a pesar del saludo cortés entre su padre y el de Sakura, sabía que los cigarros y los juegos de Poker los relajarían luego. Saludó a su suegro con un fuerte apretón de manos.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke.

— Buenas noches, Sr. Haruno.

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido por quien Sasuke tenía al lado. — ¡Miren nada más! Si es Uchiha Itachi.

Ante la mención de su hermano, el moreno menor roda los ojos con hastío. Se acercó a Mebuki quien lo abrazó cálidamente. — ¡Sasuke-kun!

Hasta sintió la voz de Sakura por unos momentos, pero luego se dio cuenta que era su madre. Eran parecidas, aunque el cabello de Mebuki era más corto y sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde y azul. — Buenas noches, Sra. Haruno.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de nuevo y Sasuke miró con incertidumbre, visualizó cabello rubio y rojo pero no había rosa en ningún lado.

— ¡Justo a tiempo_ datte-bané_!

Kushina Uzumaki se lucía con un vestido estilo _"mandil"_ color blanco con accesorios rojos que combinaban con su color de cabello. Mientras que Minato Namikaze tenía un traje negro sencillo. Naruto, detrás de él, se había decidido por pantalones pinzados blancos, zapatos negros, chaqueta con cuello color amarilla y una corbata color naranja oscura.

La familia Uchiha comenzó a saludar a los Uzumaki al igual que los Haruno, cuando Sasuke se acercó a Naruto le preguntó: — ¿Dobe, dónde está Sakura?

Mebuki tomó asiento y escuchó la pregunta del moreno. — Oh es verdad, ¿dónde está mi hija? Ella dijo que vendría contigo.

Las miradas cayeron sobre Naruto quien se puso nervioso. — E-en ningún momento me dijo que vendría.

_"Iré a lo de Naruto para que me lleve". _

— ¿No estaba en el hospital? — cuestionó Mikoto — Se habrá retrasado solo un poco, ya llegará.

— ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con un poco de _Prosecco_? — preguntó Fugaku para aligerar el ambiente y llamó al mozo. A pesar de que todos se relajaron y comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, Sasuke siguió preocupado. Itachi pudo notarlo por lo tanto no quitó la mirada sobre él, ni de como se retorcía las manos y fruncía el ceño. Naruto junto a los demás se reía por las cosas que decía Kizashi y de sus anécdotas fuera del país. Mebuki estaba algo ausente, si bien contestaba cuando debía, no dejaba de jugar con su reloj de oro que reposaba en su muñeca izquierda.

**-/-**

Trató de respirar profundo pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Necesitaba ayuda. La bajada hacia la casa de Naruto la había pasado hace casi diez minutos, y estaba segura que la autopista terminaría pronto, ya que era nueva. Miró de reojo a su bolso que se reposaba en el asiento del acompañante. No dudó en sacar el celular y cuando estaba lista para marcar apareció: "_Batería baja_" y se apagó. — ¡Carajo! — maldijo golpeando el volante una vez más. Rogó porque el cargador esté así que revolvió el bolso con una mano mientras manejaba torpemente, sintió alivio cuando lo encontró. Lo conectó a la fuente de energía, sabía que tardaría diez minutos al menos para que se cargara lo mínimo y pudiera prenderse. Tendría que distraerlos hasta que ese momento llegue.

**-/-**

Chorizo y vieiras con pimientos rojos asados y cebollas, salpicado de perejil. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

— Que tengan muy buen provecho.

Los mozos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron tal como llegaron, y a pesar de que todos habían comenzado a comer con anhelo. Sasuke, al igual que Mebuki no comieron ni un bocado.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — preguntó el patriarca Haruno en un murmullo mientras Mikoto y Kushina entablaban una agradable conversación con Itachi.

Kizashi miró el reloj y miró de reojo a Fugaku quien le devolvió la mirada.

— Sakura se está tardando mucho — susurró Mebuki algo nerviosa. El hombre frunció el ceño.

— Ya sabes como es el hospital... — musitó Fugaku que estaba enfrente de la mujer.

— No, no es el hospital. Algo malo está pasando, puedo sentirlo. — bisbisó inquieta. En ese momento, cruzó miradas con Sasuke. Y la entendió. Los dos tenían la misma congoja.

— Si me disculpan — anunció Kizashi levantándose y sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. Buscó en su gran lista de contactos. "_Sakura_". Se llevó el celular al oído mientras chequeaba la hora una vez más.

— _Hola, soy Sakura..._

La voz de su hija le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—_... y como vez, no puedo contestarte. Pero déjame un mensaje después del tono._

Guardó el aparato de mala gana en el bolsillo y volvió a sentarse, al mismo tiempo que Mebuki lo tomó de la mano con preocupación. Sasuke no dejaba de removerse inquieto y mirar por la ventana que tenía cerca, Naruto había dejado de reír cuando observó la cara de su amigo. _Definitivamente, algo estaba mal..._

**-/-**

Pudo sentir como le aire que faltaba y el vaso de agua le resbalaba de las manos.

— ¿¡Neji-niisan!?

Hinata fue a su rescate y ayudó a levantarlo del suelo. Neji Hyūga llevaba a la mano a su pecho, tratando de respirar. Imágenes borrosas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza.

— ¿¡Estás bien, Neji-niisan!?

Se sentó en el sillón mientras que su prima le ofrecía otro vaso de agua. — Sakura...

Ella parpadeó sin entender. — ¿Qué sucede con Sakura?

— Llama a Sasuke de inmediato — dijo con seriedad mientras recuperaba el aliento.

**-/-**

Trataba de acelerar lo más que podía pero sabía que ellos la alcanzarían en cualquier momento, aún no entendía cómo no sacaban sus armas para pararla. _O quizás..._

_—_ Están jugando conmigo... — murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Observó de reojo el celular que estaba al 15%. Necesitaba calmarse, lo había acordado mentalmente en los últimos diez minutos. _Inhala. Exhala._

**-/-**

Podía sentir las risas de su madre y Kushina mezclándose, incluso las de Itachi. Ni había ingerido nada, ni tampoco había tomado vino y solo pidió agua. Cada vez se sentía más inquieto.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Si iba a llegar tarde ya se hubiera comunicado, ella ya lo habría hecho. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y se levanto de la mesa disculpándose, se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre de Hinata en la pantalla. Seguro que Sakura habría guardado su número.

— ¿Hyūga?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Sakura-chan está contigo!?

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse. — N-no.

— ¡Neji-niisan ha tenido una visión, ella...!

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. — ¡Lo sabía, carajo!

Salió disparado del lugar a pesar de los gritos de Mikoto por una explicación, Itachi y Naruto se levantaron y salieron tras él mientras que Minato miró a Fugaku y Kizashi con el ceño fruncido. Sacó del bolsillo con rapidez las llaves del auto y se introdujo en el. — ¡Oeee, Sasuke! ¿¡A dónde diablos crees que vas!?

— ¡Sakura está en peligro!

Naruto se subió de inmediato al asiento del acompañante.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! — escuchó la voz de su hermano — Llévate esto, por las dudas — Itachi le entregó un maletín plateado — Le avisaré a los demás. Vete ahora.

Jamás había conducido tan rápido en su vida, ni sabía hacia dónde ir así que se guió por ir primero al hospital, a pesar de que marcaba el celular de ella incesantemente, no tenía respuesta alguna. Al rubio se le dio por abrir el maletín que Itachi le había dado, y sus ojos miraron con sorpresa en su interior.

— Joder... teme.

El moreno dio un vistazo con impasibilidad. Dos pistolas 9mm, con varios cartuchos listas para su uso. Nada le sorprendía que tenga que ver con Itachi.

**-/-**

Ellos ya habían comenzado a moverse, haciendo zigzag y confundiéndola, pero seguía yendo derecho. Se burlaban de ella y eso le enojaba mucho más, pero no podía hacer nada. Tomó su celular, encendiéndolo. Cuando vio el logo de su compañía telefónica sintió alivio, estaba prendido, estaba salvada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

**-/-**

No le importaba los semáforos en rojo, que Dios cuide a la gente que esquivaba por las calles. Podía notarse su desesperación cada vez que apretaba más el acelerador. El celular del moreno comenzó a sonar. "_Sakura_" figuraba en la pantalla, más una foto de ella que le había sacado en la Navidad pasada, apretó el alta voz.

— ¿¡Sakura, dónde...!?

— _Sas-Sasuke-kun hay hombres siguiéndome_.

Pudo sentir como el corazón se paraba y algo en el estómago se le retorcía. El ceño de Naruto se frunció de inmediato. — ¡Dinos dónde estás, Sakura-chan!

**-/-**

Sakura sintió un golpe en la parte trasera del auto y no pudo evitar gritar. Luego sintió otro golpe brusco en el lado derecho, uno de los chevys comenzaba a bajar la ventana y lo primero que vio fue un arma apuntándole y la adrenalina la hizo acelerar más.

— E-estoy en la autopista nueva, la que va a la casa de Naruto, l-luego del hospital.

**-/-**

— _Han sacado un arma, Sasuke-kun. La autopista está a punto de te-terrminar. Tengo miedo._

Escuchar la voz acongojada de su novia hizo que se sintiera mal, porque jamás la escuchaba de esa manera. Sasuke apretó sus manos contra el volante y dio una vuelta completa, tomando un atajo. — ¡Escúchame, Sakura! ¡Con Naruto estamos yendo hacía allí, tú sigue conduciendo, no importa qué pero jamás te detengas!

**-/-**

Saber que Sasuke venía hizo que se tranquilizara por lo menos un poco, pero notaba su nerviosismo en sus manos temblorosas. La última bajada la vio hace casi cinco minutos, la autopista estaba a punto de terminar. Tenía el cinturón puesto y podía ver las vallas de color amarillo a lo lejos. — Sasuke-kun, la autopista está terminando.

Lo dijo como si supiera lo que estaba enfrentando. Sabía que iban a tenerla, sabía que iban a capturarla. No podía aguantar mucho más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

**-/-**

Él apretó los dientes. — ¡Tú solo sigue conduciendo, mierda!

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal, jamás había visto a sus amigos en esta situación, jamás se había visto así mismo en esta situación. Porque supo que su mundo fue siempre color de rosa, con sus alti-bajos quizás, pero todo terminaba bien. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora? ¿Qué estaba fallando?

**-/-**

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y las vallas estaban haciéndose más visibles. Si intentaba cualquier maniobra, la atraparían. Con voz temblorosa dijo: — Sasuke-kun, te amo.

Cortó la llamada y suspiró mientras las lágrimas caían. Y rápidamente, apretó el freno. El auto paró haciendo un molesto rechinido, marcando el suelo con sus ruedas. Los chevys pararon también y segundos después, tres hombres salieron, con armas en sus manos. El miedo la sucumbió cuando uno de ellos rompió el vidrio de la ventana izquierda así que fue, con desesperación, a los asientos traseros. — ¡Sal de ahí, maldita perra!

Fue a su derecha, ya que el otro había roto el vidrio izquierdo de atrás. Comenzó a gritar, solo por pura inercia, sabía que nadie la ayudaría pero tenía una mínima esperanza de que alguien la escuchara. Uno de los hombres destrabó las puertas y sintió como la tomaban de las piernas mientras pateaba para deshacerse del agarre. — ¡Suéltame! — el pie derecho golpeó en la nariz a su atacante haciendo que sangrara mientras los otros trataban de abrir la puerta en donde ella estaba apoyada. La sangre del agresor cayó sobre el asiento del auto quien se enojó el triple y Sakura pudo verlo. Otro de sus asaltantes la tomó del otro pie, con tanta fuerza que pensó que se rompería. La arrastraron hacia afuera tirándola en el suelo helado, se siguió resistiendo hasta donde pudo.

— ¡Quieta, zorra! ¡Eres un puta maldita!

Sintió que le tapaban la boca y nariz con una especie de trapo blanco, su vista comenzó a nublarse y después no sintió nada, solo voces a lo lejos, que se disipaban.

**-/-**

— Espera, teme.

Naruto lo detuvo cuando vio el Sedan Deportivo de Sakura en medio de la autopista, le entregó una de las armas que Itachi le dejó en el maletín. Bajaron rápidamente yendo hacia el auto. Lo único que encontraron fue unos vidrios rotos y sangre. _Sangre_. El corazón de Sasuke se encogió en ese momento, y una especie de desesperación le recorrió los huesos. El rubio bajó el arma sabiendo que no había nada por qué defenderse, él caminó hasta donde habían marcas en el suelo, por su intensidad era de un auto que ha dado una vuelta repentina. Sasuke solo se tildó con el teléfono en la mano.

No sabía que hacer en ese momento. Ella... ella se había ido. Su mejor amiga se había ido. Su novia había desaparecido. Sakura ya no estaba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Apesta lo que tardé en actualizar, pero me costó mucho hacerlo porque no encontraba inspiración. Pero acá lo tienen finalmente. Les dejo los adelantos del próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo IV: "Dar vuelta el mundo".**

— ¿¡Si no es dinero, qué es lo que quiere!?

El hombre la miró impávido.

— Venganza, Sakura-chan. Eso es todo.

-/-

— ¿Cómo no hemos visto esto venir?

Sabía que Sasuke se lo había preguntado a él, pero sonaba más como preguntándoselo así mismo.

-/-

— Soy Haku, y trabajo para Orochimaru-san. Yo seré tu mucama de ahora en más.

-/-

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la mujer, y lo miró, casi suplicándole. — Sálvala, Sasuke. Tráeme a mi niña de vuelta a casa.

Él la miró, con seriedad y apretando sus puños. — Sakura, volverá. Se lo juro por mi vida que lo haré.


	5. Dar vuelta el mundo

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.** _Inspirada en "Hombre en Llamas"._

* * *

**"**_Una persona que quiere venganza, guarda sus heridas abiertas__**" **_

_**- Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626).**_

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fallen.**

_Capítulo IV: "Dar vuelta el mundo". _

**_._**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que sentía en ese momento era un frío recorrer su espalda, un suelo frío. Casi húmedo. Su cuerpo le dolía, sus músculos, como esas tardes incansables de hacer ejercicio físico con Ino, y todo porque ella debía quemar las calorías del día interior y arrastraba su frustración con ella. Oh Ino..., cómo le gustaría estar con ella ahora. Sintió un dolor superior a todos en sus muñecas, sus ojos se abrieron dejando a la vista un lugar lúgubre... le hizo acordar a uno de los árboles cerca de su vieja casa, que en pleno invierno dejaba sus hojas casi negras que caían o se iban con el viento. Pero observó lo que tenía enfrente, eran dos piernas, largas. Su mirada siguió hacía arriba y vio a un sujeto con una túnica negra. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y cuando trató de gritar, ningún sonido salió. También quiso mover sus brazos, pero tampoco pudo. Estaba amordazada y atada. Sus brazos iban detrás de su cabeza, miró hacia la gran cadena que sostenía sus muñecas y que le hacía doler.

El hombre se le acercó y le sacó la mordaza. Sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más. — ¿D-dónde estoy?

El individuo se bajó la capucha, mostrando sus ojos serpiente y piel pálida. — Hola Sakura-chan. Mi nombre es Orochimaru y soy tu nuevo Amo.

**-/-**

El lugar se había llenado de gente, pero no la curiosa, la cual se estaría revolviendo en su cama, regocijados. Veía a Itachi hablar con unos de su tipo, quien ya no tenía su traje puesto, sino su uniforme. "_Oficial Uchiha Itachi_". Y Sasuke reía en su mente otra vez, sarcásticamente, claro. Porque en ese momento no tenía tiempo para reírse, no tenía tiempo para comer, ni para dormir o incluso respirar.

— El trabajo de Itachi es genial, datte-bayo. — le susurró Naruto, quien jamás se había ido del lugar.

Itachi se le acercó. — Prepárate.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender hasta que un auto estaciona con violencia cerca de ellos, lo que hizo que todos pararan de hacer su trabajo, incluso los de Criminalística. Uchiha Madara salió dando un portazo. — Díganme qué buena razón tienen para despertarme a la una de la mañana, ¡y en vacaciones!

— Haruno Sakura ha sido secuestrada — dijo el Uchiha mayor y una vez dicho eso los demás siguen con su labor.

Madara alzó ambas cejas. — ¿¡La hija de Kizashi!?

Itachi asintió.

— Mierda... ¿y tu padre?

— Viene en camino con Minato y Kizashi, están tratando de calmar a sus esposas. Es algo... — miró de reojo a su hermano — ... bastante difícil.

— Lo puedo imaginar. Oh y miren... el pequeño Sasuke. Hola, Uzumaki.

El hombre se había dado cuenta de la existencia del moreno y su amigo por fin, quien lo miró con desagrado. — Madara.

Tres autos más aparcan y el Uchiha menor sabían quienes eran.

_— _Buenas, buenas. — Obito Uchiha se acercó con jovialidad a ellos mientras que los otros iban por detrás esperando las órdenes — ¿Qué tal jefe? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? ¡Hola, Sasuke-chan! ¡Haz crecido!

Madara lo observó fríamente. — Sakura Haruno. Diecisiete años. Secuestrada. Quiero que se separen en tres equipos: Deidara, Sasori y tú por un lado, busquen por cielo, agua y tierra en las cámaras de seguridad de las calles que conectan con esta autopista y también la de la mansión Haruno. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu, quiero que interroguen a medio universo que tenga que ver con la Srita. Haruno, incluye padres, amigos, novio, ex novio. Siempre la cosa viene por ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

Una mujer se acercó a ellos quitándose el barbijo. — Jefe, hemos encontrado sangre.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir rápidamente y Naruto frunció el ceño.

— Y también cabello, irán todos a laboratorio para que Konan los examine. Según investigué, Sakura Haruno ha donado sangre en el último mes y nos darán una muestra pequeña para compararlos con los de la víctima y saber si la sangre derramada es de ella. Y sobre las marcas en el suelo, fueron parte del damnificado ya que concuerdan con las huellas de sus llantas, al parecer quiso hacer una mala maniobra y quedó marcado sobre el suelo.

Madara se mostró satisfecho. — Muy buen trabajo, Rin. Espero ese entusiasmo por parte de tus compañeros. — dijo dándoles una mirada que helaba la sangre. La joven asintió y se retiró del lugar a pesar que Obito le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño. — ¡A trabajar muchachos!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Los hombres se fueron a excepción de Itachi. Madara se dirigió a los tres muchachos. — ¿Saben que es lo peor de esto? Enfrentarse a sus madres. — se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el sitió. — ¡Y que alguien me consiga un puto café con dos de azúcar!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Déjenme pasar, por favor!

Naruto escuchó una voz conocida, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio quien era. — ¡Hinata-chan!

— Está bien, déjenla pasar. — le indicó Itachi a los policías. Hinata cruzó los listones amarillos y se tiró a los brazos de su amado, abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura? ¿Al final...?

— Sí.

El Uchiha menor trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, incómodo, porque estaba seguro de ahora lo mirarían con lástima o de quizás ver su reacción y se sentía como: "_Oh, miraremos la reacción de Sasuke Uchiha, el señor hielo a ver como se siente porque secuestraron a su novia y no sabe si la va a volver a ver_". Observó hacía el cielo oscuro y nublado, todavía no había caído en la cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba, se la habían arrebatado. Quizás lo haría mañana, sí, cuando su cama se encuentre fría, cuando no le llegarían las llamadas de ella por la mañana. Quizás ahí sí.

—... Tengo una pista. — y escuchó la voz de la Hyūga, se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

— ¿¡Qué has visto!? ¿¡Qué ha visto Neji!? — la tomó tan de repente que se puso nerviosa.

— Cálmate, Sasuke — dijo Itachi que al mismo tiempo sacó un anotador. — ¡Oigan ustedes, vengan! — Su equipo asignado, quienes estaban a punto de irse a la jefatura, bajaron del auto a regañadientes y se acercaron a su amigo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, Itachi, nee? — habló Kisame refunfuñando.

— Te apuesto diez yenes a que es algo estúpido — le susurró Hidan a Kakuzu.

— Todo por dinero fácil. Acepto — murmuró.

— La señorita Hyūga tiene pistas. Así que quiero que escuchen para luego no me discutan nada. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

Ella carraspeó. — Hubo una gran explosión en la feria donde estaba comprando, y antes de que sucediera vi por esas casualidades, un chevy color azul con franjas blancas. Luego la explosión sucedió y fui al hospital porque mi mano sangraba — explicó y le mostró su mano vendada — Sakura me atendió y suturó, estuvimos hablando unos minutos hasta que terminó y tuve que irme porque había mucha gente en el hospital, ella solo me acompañó hasta afuera a tomar un taxi, y nos encontramos con el mismo chevy blanco.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí e Itachi no dejaba de escribir lo que Hinata le recitaba.

— ... Ella pareció ponerse algo nerviosa, incluso miraba bastante hacia el auto como si tuviera algo, parecía como si la esperaran. Yo no le presté mucha atención hasta que me abrazó y me dijo: "_Hinata, escúchame, cuídate mucho, si ves algo inusual en el camino hacia tu casa, solo llámame a mi o a Naruto_".

Escucharon la voz indiferente de Madara a sus espaldas. — Muchísimas gracias por su contribución, señorita Hyūga. Cada uno puede irse ahora.

El equipo de Itachi se retiró con él mismo. — Iré a casa en unos minutos, Sasuke.

— Teme, voy a llevar a Hinata-chan a su casa. Cualquier cosa, envíame un mensaje.

Éste no hizo nada más que asentir. Quedaron solo Sasuke y Madara en el lugar además de los policías que marcaban el lugar y dos forenses. — Cuando dije cada uno, quise decir tú también, Sasuke.

— Méteme en el caso.

Madara echó una risa. — ¿Estás bromeando, niño?

Pero cuando observó la determinación y frialdad en sus ojos, supo que no era ninguna broma.

— Es imposible, no puedo hacer eso.

— Estamos hablando de Sakura.

El hombre alzó la cejas y pareció entender.— Oh, así que salías con ella.

— Salgo.

Odiaba que dijera algo en pasado, era "salgo", ellos salen. Ella no estaba muerta para hablar en pasado.

— Entiendo tu posición, Sasuke. Pero ahora entiende la mía, eres solo un niño y este es un caso importante y delicado... no tienes estudios acerca de cómo ser policía, ni estás formado. Ni siquiera sabes manejar un arma. — dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

— Me importa una mierda. Sabes que eso es lo de menos, puedo aprender en menos de un minuto. Déjame entrar. Déjame ayudarte.

Madara le echó una mirada que Sasuke poco pudo reconocer. — Me haces acordar a Izuna — suspiró.

— ¿Eso es bueno? — preguntó irónico.

— Haz lo que se te de la gana, mientras no interfieras en mi camino. Dile a tu padre que quiero hablar seriamente con ellos, con suma urgencia. Pueden encontrarme en mi despacho.

Él asintió y se fue a su casa. Tendría que encarar con una Mikoto nerviosa y frustrada, ¿y Mebuki? Estaría el triple de peor. Pero esto no quedaría aquí, él quería explicaciones, sí. Las mismas explicaciones que le tendría que dar a su madre y quizás a Itachi—quien puede saber o no—, lo obligaría y cruzaría la línea de respeto porque ya no le quedaba paciencia y apenas tenía ganas de respirar ahora mismo. ¿Quienes podrían haber sido? Esta claro que su familia podría tener muchos enemigos y no solo la de él, sino los Harunos en este caso. Quizás eran algunos dueños de empresas que ellos mismos no quisieron firmar y decidieron vengarse, ¿era una venganza?

Las preguntas que le taladraban el cerebro y no podían ser contestadas. Estacionó fuera de su gran mansión, sin siquiera mirar a los guardias. Sacó las llaves y abrió la gran puerta. Pudo escuchar gritos a lo primero y reconoció la voz de su madre.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! — Mikoto iba de acá para allá, con frustración.

— Tranquilízate.

Su padre parecía imperturbable, sentado en el sillón con una taza de café. La morena abrió los ojos al encontrar a su hijo ahí, y se dirigió a él corriendo y abrazándolo, besándole la cara.

— ¡Oh Sasuke-chan! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Sasuke quitó las manos de su madre de encima con lentitud mientras su padre se levantaba del sillón, quizás anticipando lo que iba a decir. Sasuke lo miró fríamente. — Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes del secuestro de Sakura, o tendrás que decírselo a la policía.

Mikoto abrió los ojos con escepticismo — ¿Q-qué? — miró a su esposo — ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Sasuke, Fugaku?

El hombre frunció el ceño. — No es lo que piensas.

— ¡Dilo, papá! ¿¡Quién es el secuestrador de Sakura!?

La puerta retumbó e Itachi apareció quien miró la escena confundido. — ¿Qué sucede?

— S-Sasuke dice que tu padre sabe del secuestro de Sakura —. La matriarca Uchiha lloraba desconsoladamente.

El moreno mayor alzó las cejas, atónito. — ¿Qué diablos? Sasuke, tranquilízate...

— ¡Una mierda! — vociferó haciendo que su madre tiemble — ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡No cuando estuvieron amenazándonos, a todos, a los Haruno y Uzumaki también, pero él, Kizashi y Minato tuvieron una excelente idea de ocultárnoslo! ¡Lo escuché, y la noche anterior le dije a Sakura que tuviera mucho cuidado! ¡Y miren lo que sucede!

Itachi se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano y miró seriamente a su padre. — ¿Eso es verdad, padre?

— Lo es.

La voz del hombre resonó en la casa y luego hubo unos minutos de silencio donde solo se escuchaba el llanto de la mujer.

— Dime que sabes — exigió Sasuke.

— Primero, respeto que soy tu padre — demandó Fugaku —... y lo único que sabemos, es que es alguien que nos conoce bastante bien.

— ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada a la policía? — preguntó Itachi secamente.

— Era peligroso — declaró el hombre — Sabes como es esto, Itachi.

El Uchiha menor se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar, subiendo las escaleras vagamente a pesar de los gritos de su madre pidiendo que la escuchara. Se encerró, y estaba a oscuras y lo único que iluminaba era la luna llena que se reflejaba en la ventana. Con la espalda en la puerta, apoyó su cabeza en ella y suspiró. Se arrastró a su cama, sin tiempo de sacarse los zapatos y como si fuera una bolsa pesada se tiró en ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la cara del Uchiha cuando tomó un porta-retratos con una foto de él y Sakura, ella sonriendo abiertamente abrazándolo mientras que él solo hacía una mueca y atrás estaba Naruto asomándose y sacando la lengua. _El equipo 7._ O así les había puesto su profesor de Educación Física cuando eran pequeños, Gai-sensei. Y así les había quedado o eso solía exclamar Naruto siempre que estaban juntos después de tirarse sobre ellos abrazándolos.

Dejó la foto por un lado y su mente recorrió como él y Sakura comenzaron a salir. Cerró los ojos, ese aquél día en el ascensor...

_Tenían doce años cuando habían ido a la empresa de Fugaku para ir a buscar a Mebuki quien se encontraba haciendo negocios. Subieron al ascensor y Naruto le había hecho un reto a Sasuke que él llegaba más rápido yendo por las escaleras, mientras Sakura conversaba fastidiosamente sobre una de sus bandas favoritas quien estaría en Japón para esa primavera, él solo se atinaba a poner los ojos en blanco. Ella era tan molesta. La conversación—solo por parte de ella—continuó hasta que el ascensor paró repentinamente. Sasuke miró con desagrado los botones de la máquina y comenzó a tocarlos.  
_

_— Joder. Sakura, el ascensor se ha..._

_Y cuando miró a la chica yacía en el suelo, pálida y respirando agitadamente. Él se alarmó enseguida. — Sas-Sasuke-kun no pue-do res-pir-..._

_— ¡Tranquila, respira!  
_

_La tomó de las manos y la colocó en su regazo. — N-no..._

_Las manos de ella comenzaron a temblar y Sasuke esforzó más su agarre. — M-me quedo sin aire. No pue-do. Ayú-dame, Sas-Sasuke-kun._

___— Debes inhalar y exhalar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —. Ella asintió mientras sus ojos parpadeaban con lentitud. — Inhala, Sakura. Ahora, exhala._

_______Fue en ese momento cuando miró sus ojos, esos ojos. Jamás se había dado cuenta que eran dos piedras preciosas, y su cabello, que caía en bucles por su cintura. Su boca____—ahora reseca____—perdía su color rosa característico. Le pareció hermosa. _

_______________________________— Sasuke-kun... ¿t-te preocu-pas p-por mi? ____— preguntó mientras una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios._

_______________________________________— ¡Pues claro, boba! ¡Eres tan molesta!_

___________________________________________— ¿M-molesta por tener asma? ____  
_

_Aunque Sasuke no se haya dado cuenta, sus caras estaban bastante cerca. ____— Eres molesta por todo ____—. __Ella río pausadamente. ____— ¡Hasta ríes cuando te estás ahogando! ¡Molesta!_

_____Sakura dejó de hacerlo y él inquietó, los ojos de ella amenazaban con cerrarse y él supo que no era buena idea ____________________________— Sas-Sakura, ¡joder, no cierres los ojos! ¡Tus labios están blancos! ¡Sakura, mírame! ¡Maldito ascensor, arranca de una puta vez!_

_____________________________________________________________— N-no maldigas ______________________________________________________________— susurró ella llevando una de sus manos a la cara de él. Sasuke se sorprendió por lo bien que se sintió sentir su mano contra su cara. Él tomo su mano._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— Estarás bien, ¿sí? Solo trata de mantenerte consciente e inhalar y exhalar. Voy a decirle a mi padre que meta preso a quienes repararon este ascensor de mierda. Si quiere podemos hablar de lo idiota que es Naruto... eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo, ¿Sakura?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— T-te escucho. P-podría decirte, l-lo lindo que s-son tus o-ojos. Se v-ven bien desde aquí, s-son muy negros._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ante eso, Sasuke se sonrojó. El ascensor hizo un ruido extraño y comenzaba a moverse. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— ¡Está moviéndose, tranquila Sakura! ¡Ya casi!______________________________________________________________  
_

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el sol que le daba en los ojos, con fastidio se los refregó. Estiró los dedos buscando el calor de Sakura pero el otro lado de la cama estaba frío, se dio la vuelta hacía ese lado y confirmó que no había nadie. Quizás su mente le jugó un juego y pudo sentir la risa de ella mirándolo con ternura, pero nada de eso era cierto. Se levantó con pereza y se dio una ducha, bajó las escaleras pero por primera vez, nadie estaba abajo. Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando Sasuke decidió ir a la casa de los Haruno.

Las grandes rejas estaban raramente abiertas, y policías... policías por todos lados. Esos colores rojos, azules y blancos culminaban lo que él alguna vez llamó una casa pacífica. Caminó por el gran jardín delantero, e incluso pudo ver a Kisame interrogando al jardinero, luego a Hidan indagando a Shin, la sirvienta. Entró a la gran mansión sin que nadie lo notara, policías que iban y venían bajando las escaleras.

Subió las escaleras, divisó la habitación de Sakura, y cuando ingresó, estaba todo cubierto. Cada mueble, incluso su cama. Forenses que fotografiaban cada esquina. Como si fuera...

—... una escena del crimen, ¿eh? —. Mebuki Haruno se paró a su lado y su voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. — Hola, Sasuke.

Y él pudo admirarla, estaba despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido—seguramente de ayer—y unas enormes ojeras. Nunca la había visto vestida tan informal. Ya que ella siempre se caracterizaba por ser elegante hasta cuando hacía ejercicio. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, descalza.

— Hola, señora Haruno.

Río sin ganas mientras se sentaba en la cama cubierta de ese plástico molesto. — Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Mebuki. — Él estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo. — Oh vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea... ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿de las amenazas? Sí, yo lo sabía, me enteré ayer en la madrugada. Con Kushina, quien armó un gran escándalo.

Sasuke se adentró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de ella. — Mire, yo...

— Cuando Mikoto y yo quedamos embarazadas, ella por segunda vez, casi al mismo tiempo. — lo interrumpió. — Siempre hacíamos bromas de que nuestros hijos se casarían. En este caso, Sakura y tú. Creo que no estábamos lejos de nuestras suposiciones.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa casi invisible. — El tiempo pasó muy rápido...

— Bastante diría yo. Y no puedo... —. Mebuki comenzó a sollozar. — No entiendo cómo me la arrebataron de mis brazos. — Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la mujer, y lo miró, casi suplicándole. — Sálvala, Sasuke. Tráeme a mi niña de vuelta a casa.

Él la miró, con seriedad y apretando sus puños. — Sakura, volverá. Se lo juro por mi vida que lo haré, aunque tenga que dar vuelta el mundo por ello. Todos pagarán, quien se voltee a verme, quien la haya escuchado llorar, quien siquiera haya respirado cerca... los mataré.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, otra vez justificada por los extensos cortes de luz en mi barrio y pura inundaciones.

La cosa se está poniendo picante, muajaja. Ya saben que los reviews son como caramelos para mi, así que se los agradezco mucho. He aquí los adelantos...

**Capítulo V: "Los Refugiados".**

— No importa cuanto grites, cariño. Nadie va a escucharte.

Sakura miró furiosa a través de la reja. — ¿¡Tú qué mierda sabes!?

— Llevo aquí un año y medio. Soy Hozuki Suigetsu, un gusto, linda.

**-/-**

—¿Quienes son esas personas, y por qué desaparecieron repentinamente?

— No lo sé, Sasuke. Pero tienen en común una buena carrera y familia. Excepto éste de aquí, se llama Jūgo apodado "El Bipolar".

**-/-**

**— **¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Y-yo no he hecho nada.

— Oh vamos. — insistió el chico —. Algo debes tener que Orochi_gay _quiere. Por ejemplo, la zorra de Karin, es la mejor_ hacker_ de todo Japón.

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, idiota! Tu celda está al lado de la mía... y... ¡No soy ninguna zorra!


	6. Los Refugiados

Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.** _Inspirada en "Hombre en Llamas"._

_En el capítulo anterior, cuando Sasuke soñaba con lo del ascensor, cometí un error al poner que en ese tiempo Sasuke y Sakura tenía doce años, porque en realidad tenían once. Mi error y gracias por aclararlo. Sin más, las dejo leer._

* * *

**Revenge Of The Fallen**

_Capítulo V: "Los Refugiados"._

En el lugar al que entraba no lo recorría desde hace años ya, el azul por todos lados se le hacía insoportable a pesar de que era su color favorito.

— Oigan, pero si es Sasuke_-chan._.. — Deidara lo recibió con algo de burla en su voz.

El chico lo miró impasible. — ¿Dónde está Itachi?

— Piso nueve. — contestó Sasori sin mirarlo ya que se encontraba sirviéndose café.

Sasuke se introdujo en el ascensor, tocó el número nueve y cerró los ojos.

_— ¡Está moviéndose, tranquila Sakura! ¡Ya casi!_

_Las puertas se abrieron divisando a una Mebuki y Fugaku conversando. Y Naruto esperando impaciente. Cuando la matriarca Haruno vio a su hija no pudo evitar desesperarse. — ¡Oh por Dios, Sakura! — __Fugaku la levantó del suelo y la acostó en un sillón — ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia! ¿¡Qué sucedió, Sasuke!?_

_— Y-yo... — el chico se retorcía las manos, nervioso. — El ascensor se paró y comenzó a quedarse sin aire. No tenía el inhalador, hice lo que pude..._

_— ¡Sakura-chan, despierta datte-bayo! — Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas._

_La ambulancia llegó en un santiamén y algo en el pecho le dolió cuando vio a Sakura salir en una camilla con oxígeno, más los gritos desesperados de Mebuki. _

Escuchó un ruido que le hizo indicar que ya había llegado al piso correcto. Recorrió un pasillo bastante largo con bastantes oficinas pero ninguna de ellas era la de Itachi, hasta que pudo divisar una coleta negra. Entró al estudio donde se encontraba su hermano, lo primero que notó era que habían papeles. Muchos de ellos. Itachi se encontraba en la computadora, podía escuchar como maldecía.

— Hola.

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor y no puedo evitar sorprenderse y sonreír ligeramente. — Baka-otouto.

— Te lo envía mamá — dijo poniendo una caja con rosquillas y sentándose mientras su hermano volvía su vista a la computadora. — ¿Qué haces?

— Tratando de avanzar con la investigación. Está todo el edificio con el caso de Sakura, es prioridad.

Sasuke miró el ordenador, y vio el perfil de dos personas que se buscaban. — ¿Quiénes son esas personas y por qué desaparecieron repentinamente?

— No lo sé, Sasuke. Pero tienen en común una buena carrera y familia. Excepto este de aquí — abrió un archivo. — Se llama Jūgo apodado "El Bipolar".

— ¿Bipolar?

— Estuvo internado en una clínica psiquiátrica llamada "Hebi", a las afueras de Tokyo. Después desapareció de repente, como hace cinco años. Jamás fue reclamado excepto por su médico de cabecera, llamado Kimimaro Kaguya, quien dejó de insistir luego de dos semanas de desaparecido.

— ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver? — preguntó.

Itachi hizo una mueca. — Eso tampoco lo sé... quienes me dan algo de curiosidad son ellos dos. — Cerró el archivo y abrió otros dos. — Ellos deben tener algo en común.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestionó Sasuke.

— De la manera en que desaparecieron. — y señaló la pantalla.

El Uchiha menor comenzó a leer. — Suigetsu Hozuki, diecinueve años. Desaparecido el 19 de febrero de 2012. La policía encontró su auto en plena autopis- — Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Lo ves? Mira a ella...

— Karin Uzumaki... ¿Aguarda, Uzumaki?

— Naruto ni la conoce. Conversé con Kushina, la esposa de Minato, quien tampoco sabía de su existencia, fue buscada por su hermana mayor pero después de un mes, dejó de insistir acerca de su desapareción. Se mudó a Francia, y seguimos sin saber de ella. Karin tenía varios antecedentes con la policía, era una de las mejores hackers de Japón. Ayudó a robar bancos a la mafia rusa, a hacer transferencias imposibles de hacer. Una completa genio. Desapareció en Mayo de 2012. Como Suigetsu, su auto fue encontrado en una autopista.

— ¿Crees que las mismas personas que secuestraron a Sakura...?

— Puede que sí como también que no.

**-/-**

— ¿Qué?

La sonrisa macabra del hombre hizo que le diera un escalofrío. — Eso es lo que todos preguntan

**-/-**

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

Los gritos desaforados de Sakura retumbaban en los pasillos vacíos, viejos y malolientes del lugar. — No importa cuanto grites, cariño. Nadie va a escucharte.

Sakura miró furiosa a través de la reja. — ¿¡Tú que mierda sabes!?

— Puedes decirle "Los calabozos de los Refugiados". Llevo aquí un año y medio. Soy Hozuki Suigetsu, un gusto, linda. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes. — Y-yo no he hecho nada.

— Oh vamos. — insistió el chico —. Algo debes tener que Orochi_gay_ quiere. Por ejemplo, la zorra de Karin, es la mejor hacker de todo Japón.

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, idiota! Tu celda está al lado de la mía... y... ¡No soy ninguna zorra!

Sakura observó como una chica de cabello rojo tan intenso—que la hacía acordar a su tía Kushina—se asomó por las vallas.

— ¿Ya te han traído del Laboratorio? Pensé que serías más útil. Puta.

El chico llamado Suigetsu despotricaba contra la chica sin ningún filtro. Karin iba a replicar pero observó a la chica de ojos verdes. — ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— N-no sé.

— Está confundida — explicó Suigetsu — Todavía la droga le hace efecto.

Sakura comenzó a ver borroso y luego todo fue negro.

— ¡Oye!

**-/-**

Los sollozos de la chica ensordecía en el ambiente al igual que el pañuelo sonando su nariz. Ino Yamanaka no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Al principio supo que era una mentira inventada por las chicas chusmas de la escuela pero cuando llamó a la casa de Sakura para fijarse como estaba, una triste Mebuki la atendió confirmando sus más indeseadas sospechas.

Todo era verdad.

Tenía muchas ganas de enojarse con Sasuke quien no le había contado sobre lo sucedido de inmediato. Pero lo entendía. Miró sus pies cubiertas por unas botas color salmón y quizás las más caras del local donde las compró.

— Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué suce-...?

Ino se aferró a Sai como si su vida dependiese y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la miró con preocupación. — ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

— Sa-Sakura... ella... la han secuestrado.

El chico sintió una puntada en la nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. — ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi departamento y hablamos mejor?

Ella asintió.

**-/-**

— ¿Vas a dejar que te acompañe, sí o no?

Itachi tamborileó los dedos en la mesada mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. — No eres policía, Sasuke.

— Tsk. No me importa una mierda. O dejas que vaya contigo o lo haré por mi cuenta.

— Sasuke, esto es un caso importante y-

— Madara me ha dicho lo mismo, ¡pero tú no sabes...! — comenzó a levantar la voz y luego se calmó —... tú no sabes lo que significa para mi, lo que ella significa. Tú solo te fuiste. Desapareciste. Y cuando eso pasó, solo la tuve a ella.

El Uchiha mayor apretó la mandíbula. — No sabes todo lo que sucedió, no sabes por qué pasó lo que pasó. Eras solo un niño, Sasuke.

— ¡Ahora no lo soy más, joder!

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que se escuchó un suspiro. — Está bien, puedes venir. Tendremos un viaje de casi una hora, hay que hablar con Kimimaro Kaguya.

Usaron el Camaro e Itachi no llevó su uniforme puesto, cuanta más privacidad mejor. Su identificación sería lo único necesario. El viaje en el auto fue una de las cosas más incómodas que Sasuke pudo haber pasado. Estar con su hermano quien no había visto por años, agregándole que estaba buscando el panadero de su novia desaparecida.

Itachi paró en un semáforo en rojo. — ¿La amas?

El ambiente se volvió más pesado con la pregunta hecha, Sasuke la sintió fuera de lugar pero al ver la expresión de su hermano supo que se la hacía enserio. — Nunca se lo dije. No con palabras claras.

Semáforo en verde. — ¿Te atormentas por eso?

El moreno menor miró a la ventana empañada, el cielo estaba encapotado y había una ligera llovizna. — Sí...

Silencio.

—... Y estoy sintiendo que ella no lo sabe. Siento que ella piensa que ya no le importa, que no estamos haciendo nada para buscarla. Y me hace sentir tan culpable. Siempre traté de suprimirlo, ¿sabes? Me cuesta abrirme a todo el mundo, y aunque con ella es diferente, me gustaría decirle todo lo que siento. Ella... se lo merece.

Itachi inhaló. — No eres solo tú, viene de familia ser reservado. Así que no te sientas así de mal, hasta a mi suele costarme. Creo que al único que le importa una mierda el mundo es a Obito... y eso le envidio bastante.

Sasuke río imperceptiblemente. — Fracasado.

**-/-**

— ¿Cuándo crees que despertará?

— No lo sé, zorra. No tengo la bola de cristal.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco y observó fijamente al bulto rosa que se encontraba a través de las vallas negras. — Me es conocida...

Suigetsu dejó de jugar con la piedra que tenía entre sus manos para mirar vagamente a Sakura quien dormía plácidamente, como si nada la molestara. — ¿Quién es?

— Solo recuerdo haberla visto en una fiesta, esas importantes. En un escenario.

— ¿Acaso es cantante?

— No — la pelirroja enfocó la mirada y luego rechistó molesta. — No puedo acordarme.

El chico puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. — Es alguien importante. Estoy seguro. Pero, ¿tan importante? Nunca escuché a la serpiente de Orochimaru tan nerviosa. ¿Para qué te han llamado?

— Querían que emitiera algo por la radio, como una noticia. No me dijeron que era.

— Experimentarán con ella — susurró. —... O la venderán.

— A Danzou. — prosiguió Karin. — Personalmente, prefiero la primera. No me imagino lo asqueroso que debe ser estar en los brazos de los subordinados del viejo.

— Vendrán por ella. — aseguró Suigetsu. — Es la clase de chica que buscarían.

— Eso dijiste cuando yo vine. — murmuró quedamente y miró el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— Vendrán... — bostezó—... Lo sé.

— Vendrán. — finalizó la pelirroja.

**-/-**

— No planeo hacer eso. Igualmente, gracias por tu propuesta.

Orochimaru agitó la copa para luego darle un sorbo. Danzou frunció el ceño. — Tenerla encerrada y convertirla en una mutante no creo que ayude en nada.

— Prostituirla tampoco.

— ¡Por Dios, Orochimaru! ¡Tuvimos que hacer una gran movida para traerla y no piensas hacer nada! — el hombre, rengo, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con frustración.

— No eres el único que quiere hacer algo con la cría. Zabuza está enojado también, le ha roto la nariz.

— Me importa una mierda. Quiero a Haruno también, ¿sí? Así que cuando termines de hacerle lo que tengas que hacer, envíala a mi habitación.

Orochimaru lo miró impasible mientras el hombre salía dando un portazo.

**-/-**

Árboles secos, tierra mojada y cuervos negros era todo lo que cubría el psiquiátrico "Hebi". Las paredes de afueras, manchadas por la humedad, eran cubiertas de un gris gastado y en las ventanas habían vallas, muchas de ellas. Itachi estacionó el auto cerca y suspiró. — Es aquí.

Antes de que tocaran la puerta, la misma se abrió. Sasuke miró de reojo a Itachi y éste hizo lo mismo. — No te separes.

A Sasuke jamás le gustaron los hospitales, ni siquiera los comunes. Por eso, cuando Sakura tenía que ir al hospital, hacía lo posible para persuadirla. Luego de caminar por un pasillo, llegaron al hall donde habían largas escaleras o eso pensó Itachi cuando levantó la mirada, parecían infinitas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Una anciana de cabello gris se paró delante de ellos. Lo primero que los Uchihas notaron fueron las grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

— Estamos buscando a Kimimaro Kaguya, queríamos preguntarle sobre un paciente. Soy oficial de policía. — le comentó Itachi mostrándole su credencial. La mujer, los miró dubitativa pero luego accedió.

— Síganme, por favor.

A medida que subían las escaleras, escuchaban más gritos y risas descontroladas de los pacientes encerrados y extremadamente medicados. Y eso hizo que a Sasuke le recorriera un escalofrío. Odiaba ese lugar. Pararon en el segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo y observaron un cartel metálico con el nombre de "_Kimimaro Kaguya_". La mujer tocó dos veces y un suave "pase" se escuchó al instante.

— Dr. Kaguya, hay gente que quiere verlo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza de los papeles para enfocar sus ojos verdes en los dos hermanos. — Está bien, Rym. Puedes irte. — la anciana hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. — Siéntense, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

— Buenas tardes, doctor. Soy Uchiha Itachi, oficial de policía de Tokyo.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, oficial? — preguntó pasible.

— Vine aquí para hablarle sobre el paciente Jūgo. Tenemos una ligera sospecha que la persona que lo secuestró tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de Haruno Sakura, que desapareció hace menos de dos días.

El sujeto frunció el ceño ligeramente. — Ya veo... — suspiró. — Déjeme decirles, que la teoría de que Jūgo haya sido secuestrado no tiene validez. Es más seguro que se haya escapado. Además quien haya querido secuestrar a Jūgo y éste llegara a tener un ataque, ya habría muerto.

— ¿Era tan severo su desorden mental? — preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

— Él es una de las personas más pacíficas que puedas conocer, pero cuando tiene los derrames, se convierte en una persona muy violenta.

— ¿Es decir que usted dice que era imposible que lo hayan secuestrado?

— A menos que lo hayan dormido primero, sí.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Tenía el cabello rosa pero bastante oscuro para hacerlo pasar por rojo. En su frente, reposaban vendas al igual que en sus muñecas. A Itachi le dio mucha impresión lo delgada que era, casi podía notar sus huesos. — Oh joder, lo siento. No sabía que estabas con alguien.

— Ve a tu sector, estaré ahí en una hora.

— ¿Quienes son ellos? — preguntó con curiosidad y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. — ¿¡Son los policías, verdad!? Sakon y Ukon escucharon que Rym conversaba con una enfermera. No les creí, pero ahora... ¿¡Ustedes saben algo de Jūgo!? ¿¡Lo traerán de vuelta!?

— Tayuya, tranquilízate. — la calmó el doctor. — No tiene nada que ver con él, ve a tu habitación.

La mirada de la chica se entristeció. — De acuerdo... adiós. — Y desapareció por la puerta.

— Siento muchísimo esto — se disculpó Kimimaro. — Tayuya se emociona cuando ve algo que tenga que ver con Jūgo. Eran compañeros en las terapias de música.

— ¿Ella también tiene un desorden...? — Itachi preguntó.

— Alimenticio. Y es adicta a la auto-mutilación.

— Oh... bueno, muchísimas gracias y una disculpa por quitarle su tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, luego de unos momentos, Sasuke habló: — No le creí ni una palabra.

— Ni yo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Creo que soy a la única que un camión pasa y se lleva puesto el cable de internet y teléfono y eso hace que no tenga ninguno de los dos por semanas. Disculpenme, pero ya lo tengo arreglado. El viernes subiré el próximo capítulo llamado: "**Miedo**".

_— Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Ven rápido, tengo miedo._

**_-/-_**

**_—_**_ No te preocupes, zorra. Créeme que lo disfrutarás, que lindo es follarme a la hija de Kizashi._

**_-/-_**

_— Tengo miedo, dobe. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo._

_— Está bien tener miedo, porque eso significa que todavía tenemos algo que perder._

**_-/-_**

_— ¡Joder, Suigetsu! ¡Sé quién es! ¡Sé por qué está aquí!_


End file.
